Amai Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone
by Geo And Neo
Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the right side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.AU.FirstYear.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I don't want to have to wait for 5 TINY REVIEWS! So I'm making this. Hahahahaha, yea. I know. WAIT A BIT BEFORE WRITING ANOTHER STORY and all that rubbish. Well, mehhhhhhhhhh -! I dont want to wait like, 5 months! Dx. Anyway... Heehee... =3. This story, will most certainly be a series. Starting from out lovely little Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Allow-Himself-To-Be-Sorted-Into-The-Same-House-As-The-Sexy-Ass-Draco-Malfoy, in his first year. Midgets... Damn straight, their midgets LOL. x3... Teehee :D! Anywayyy... o3o... lol... xD! My limit for these stories is at least 1,000 words per chapter. Trying to get longer as I got, see? :D! It's sooo smart!..lol.. ANYWAY... On wit the infoo o3o... Oh, btw, Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them . Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**  
_

**"Mind Speak"**_**  
**_

**Enjoyz;D!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Wheels Begin To Turn_**

**Number 4,Privet Drive, London, July 31, 1981**

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley were very proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much! with his drill company, Grunnings. And with her lovely garden in the front and back yard. And their wonderful son, Dudley. Oh yes. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were perfectly normal indeed!

You could hear the large snoring of the said man, in the large, master bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. The sharp ringing on an alarm clock. The grumbling and cursing of a man. The laugh of a woman. The shuffling of heavy footfalls as someone made their way to the bathroom. If you looked close enough you could see the large, furnished bedroom of the married couple, the Dursley's.

was a rather horse-like woman. A long neck, and a tall stature, though she was very skinny. Brown hair that went to her shoulders, though she kept it into a tight bun. Large lips. Hazel eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Though they always held the promise of mischief if you got on her bad side. And of course, she always had her signature "Kiss The Cook" apron as in the kitchens as she worked. If only she tried to exercise some more, or maybe eat more meat!

Most people pitied poor every time he angered his wife. With good reason. The last time she was angered, Vernon was sent to work in bright, neon pink clothes. The poor soul.

However. was a rather porky man. He had fading blonde hair, and he was highly overweight. He had blue eyes, and he was pale, though he was slightly tanned. If only he had lost some weight... He would have been a rather handsome young man, mind you.

And then came their beautiful, perfectly normal one-year-old baby boy, Dudley. Slightly chubby like his father was, but with his mothers hazel eyes. And his fathers blonde hair as well. He was absolutely adorable!

The shuffling of feet, and whines from a little baby as his parents awoke him, and the chuckling of his father.

Petunia Dursley sat her little angel in his high chair, a love filled smile on her face. Turning around she went on with busying herself with the coffee, and breakfast. It was a work day for Vernon, so she had to be quick! She went with her morning routine with cooking the eggs and bacon as the coffee was made.

Hearing the sharp 'ding' of the coffee maker, Petunia grabbed the electronic and placed it inside Vernon's coffee mug. Grabbing some slips of bacon, and some eggs, she placed them into a Tupperware, and placed the still simmering food into it. Grabbing the mug as well, she handed them to her husband, with a loving kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you after work, right?" Petunia asked her husband.

Vernon smiled, nodding, "Of course, Pet."

Petunia laughed softly, nodding. Picking up her baby, she waved off Vernon,"Shoo, you! Get to work!" she cried dramatically.

Her husband let out a long sigh, nodding sadly, "Alright, alright." Vernon chuckled to his wife as he grabbed his suitcase, and taking a sip of his coffee as he walked out. "I'll see you tonight, Pet!"

His wife making more shooing motions, Vernon rolled his eyes, knowing when to leave. Walking to his company-paid car, and starting it with a turn of his key. Reversing from his driveway, he waved to his wife before leaving for the day.

Not even knowing what had just happened. He had no idea how much his life was about to change.

* * *

**_Somewhere off In Scotland, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, July 31, 1980_**

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was _not_ a happy old man. The Potter's were having _girl! _It was supposed to be a _BOY! _His plans... The months of planning... How could this happen?!

Albus paused for a moment._ Wait... a girl... this... yes... I could use her... The daughter of the Potter's... The Girl Who Lived..._

A feral grin curled the old man's lips as he thought over his new, fool-proof plan. This had to work! No way it could fail!

Albus put on a smile as his Deputy Headmistress walked in. _Your all mine,_ Potter...

* * *

**_Godric's Hollow, July 31, 1980_**

Lily and James Potter were cuddling on their old, musty couch. It was a normal night, actually. Lily was watching Remus and Sirius banter back and forth over who was going to play the video game first(They had taken up to playing an X-Box.) Which Lily blamed herself for. She had told them about it months ago, and now they were addicted.

Lily turned her emerald-green hues to her lover, James. She smiled as she noticed him rubbing his eyes underneath his wire-frame glasses, trying to get the sleep out of the hazel orbs. Lily unconsciously ran a hand through his untamable, raven locks. Looked over him again, she couldn't help but smile. His jokester smile. His sparkling eyes. His tanned skin. His mischief filled personality. And he was all _hers._

Lily blinked as she felt something crack. The blood drained from her snow-white face, and she squeaked loudly. Sirius, Remus, and James turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"My water broke."

Those three words. That's all it took. Sirius and Remus went to the fire quickly, setting up the floo. James quickly picked up his wife, and ran her to the fireplace.

Grasping a handful of floo powder, he threw the black powder down with a shout of, "Saint Mungo's!"

Lily let out a scream as they stumbled through, and James looked around wildly. He looked at the first doctor he saw, and ran up to her, "Miss, please, help! My wife just went into labor!" The doctor went straight to action. She called out to the other doctors, and started to order then for towels, hot water, and a gurney.

James quickly set his wife down on the gurney holding her hand, but wincing. He swore he heard a bone snap as she grasped tightly to his hand.

"Get this thing OUT OF ME!" Lily screamed, her eyes shut tightly. James could only speak soothing words as he ran along side the gurney, and turning sharply as they entered a room.

He didn't remember most of what happened. Only a bone crushed grip in his hand, screaming, yelling of orders. And the yelling, and threats of his lovely wife, Lily.

And suddenly something snapped. He was brought back to reality at the cry of his child.

Looking up at the doctor who held his child, his eyes wide. The woman smiled, her eyes kind, though weary with exhaustion. The next 3 words snapped everything into place for him, and he swelled with pride. But he didn't know what was in store for him. None what so ever.

"It's a girl."

* * *

**Well that's it fowks! :D! :D!~! If you like it, REVIEW! D:! Before I end up dead from my own self misery and self hatred, if you don't mind. 3 Reviews for Chapter 2. :D~! Add 3 reviews per chapter. o3o. 3 Reviews for a chapter. Not that hard now is it? ;-; I WANT REVIEWS YOU MEANIES D:! ;-;...Anywayy... :D! **

**I hope you enjoying this chapter, there's more on the way xD~! **

**R 'n R!**

**~Geo And Neo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. yea. I thought about it. _ Who the hell would wait for 3 damned reviews. For all I know that could take MONTHS. D:! And I refuse to wait that long. The** **Eragon story though.. Ya'll better start reviewing. - I ain't updating that of my own free will anytime soon. Dx... So anyway... Yea. x3**

** Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**  
_

**"Mind Speak"**

**"Location"**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_It All Changes. All Hail The Girl Who Lived!_**

**July 23, 1982. Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England.**

Petunia Dursley was planting a white rose that she had just found at her favorite plant store, Madam Rosetta's Lovely Roses. Hearing a shout of her name, Petunia turned around, her brows furrowed in question as she opened her mouth to snap at the person who had interrupted her gardening time.

But who it was stopped her in her tracks.

She knew that flaming auburn locks that went to the waist, that pale, lily-white skin, those normally smiling ruby lips, and the two eyes that haunted her still in her nightmares that had been full of betrayal back then... But. She was holding a blanket... And it was... crying?

"Lily..." Petunia gasped in shock. Her sister gave a grim smile as she hurriedly crossed the street, her emerald eyes darting from side to side as she approached her sister.

Lily looked at Petunia sadly, her lower lip trembling. That's all it took.

Petunia grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to squish her cargo, "It's all right, Lily. I'm here. It's okay, Lils..."

The auburn haired woman cried quietly as she buried her head into her sisters shoulder, motioning with her head to the doorway. Petunia nodded in understanding as she quickly led her sister into her house, mentally sighing with relief at the fact Vernon and Dudley were out.

Lily walked over to the kitchen, and sat down in the chair, as she quietly hushed her cargo, though her eyes strayed to her sister.

"Your wondering why I'm here."

Petunia nodded, an eyebrow cocked as she sat across from her sister. So much had changed about her... Her face had lost that childish baby fat, and she had filled out. She looked beautiful, in every means of the word.

"I'm here, because _my_ kind has decided I need _hide_ my child. And... Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school I went to, wants to place her with a family I _know _will hurt him. So, I need you to hide her, please Petty... Please!" Petunia's sister's eyes began to cloud with unshed tears as she all but begged Petunia so save her baby.

The elder sister smiled ruefully, her own hazel eyes gentle, and she nodded softly, "I will. I knew something was odd with that old man the moment he came to our house back when you were about to start that school... But we have one problem... My husband, Vernon. I don't think he'll enjoy having your kind's kid at our house... I'll try to persuade him. But I can't promise anything." Lily nodded to Petunia's statement.

"It'll take me about a week to get everything packed without James knowing. But I'll be here around the 30th, is that alright?" Lily smiled at her sister's agreement.

Standing quietly, she looked at her sister, a small smile on her face, "I can't promise I'll see you after that day, Petty... I'm sorry, but my kind is at war, and were the new target for the enemy..." Lily watched as her sister nodded, tears falling down her face. Moving to hug her sister, Petunia, whispered,"I'll miss you," to Lily, before letting her go.

Not even knowing that it would be the last time she ever saw her sister alive. Not even knowing that the baby girl in her sister's arms would be the thing that she cherished most in life. Not even knowing what would happen to that innocent, sweet little girl who was of her sister's blood.

* * *

**July 31, 1982, 8:10 PM. Godric's Hollow, Home of Lily And James Potter.**

The banging. The screaming. The flash. That's all her little girl would know until she forgot. Lily screamed as she saw James fall back, her eyes wide as she ran up the stairs to the nursery. Yes. She would hide there.

With a slam of the nursery door, she quickly hushed her daughter, her eyes frantic as she looked around. Placing her daughter in the closet, and muttering an apparition spell, she slammed the door shut, just in time to see a flash of bright green of light, and the screaming of her daughter as she was pulled by her naval to Privet Drive.

As she hit the ground, she heard a loud curse of, "Damn!".

It was the last thing Lily Potter ever heard.

And she died with a smirk and the whisper of, "It's over... You lost..."

With those last words, the life of Lilith Rose Potter ended, with a strangled breath.

* * *

**July 31, 1982, 8:15 PM. Number 4, Privet Drive, Surry England.**

Vernon Dursley had just exited his car, his eyes weary from the long day of work he had. Honestly! The money income had gone down, so he was having trouble paying his workers. As he went to unlock his door, a slight yawn coming from his throat, there was a sharp crack, which caused him to stumble inside, eyes wide.

"Petunia!" He shouted as he turned around, trying to find the source of the crack. He screamed loudly as he saw the small, black blanket that he didn't even want to _know_ about!

His wife scurried down the stairs, with her night-gown clutched firmly in her hand. She turned to Vernon angrily, an eyebrow cocked, "What?" she snapped.

Vernon pointed to the blanket shakily, his eyes still wide.

Petunia sighed heavily as she went to the door way, and looking into the blanket, though she noticed with wide eyes it was the same blanket her sister had held. She pulled back the blanket, to look inside.

A cherub face tilted towards her, half coated with blood, and ruby lips opening in a small 'o', and wide, emerald-green eyes wide in shock, and somewhat musty with tears, surrounded in, thick lashes. Baby fat covered the babies small form, though Petunia could tell the girl would be beautiful. Dark, raven ringlets fell to the child's waist, in soft, luscious curls. Petunia gasped. It was _Lily's_ child!

She hurriedly picked up the babe, her eyes wide as she shut the door with her foot, and she scurried over to the kitchen, ignoring her husbands shouts of protest. She went to grab a clothe, and she wet it slightly, before brushing the babe's hair from her face, as she went to work with cleaning it of blood. After she finished, she frowned as she saw the rune for _Love_ resting above the babe's left eyebrow. Her frown deepened.

She made a silent vow. She would protect this child from Vernon, and her son Dudley. No one would hurt this innocent babe. _No one_.

Yet she had no idea that in many places across Great Britain, her sister's kinds were raising their glasses, with bonfires going, and shouting out, "All hail Amai Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived!"

* * *

**:DDD! 3 There you go my lovelies! ;D! I noticed some people who followed my story, and I'm hoping their the people on IMVU I told to ~ . =3 Heehee... =3... x3. I really do hope you enjoyed this thing, cause it was a pain in the arse to write ;D!... O.o Though. It was highly painful to write the death of Lily ;-;!... It nearly made me cry. ;-;... BUT HEY! :D! I got it done3. I wuv you Nikki! 3. Really, I do. thanks for reviewing! 3= I may not be as fast in typing and stuff causing my cat has cancer, and diabetes, so he doesn't have long ;-;!... I'll miss him... ;-; I wuv him like he was my own... In fact, he IS my own :I!... **

**DEAR JESUS! D:! SAVE MY KITTY! PWEASEEEEE D:!**

**Neo:Oh hush, you!  
**

**Me: D:! B...B...But...**

**Neo: Hush up, Geo xD!**

**Me: YOUR SO MEAN NEO! D:!**

**Neo: Shush it, and go to sleep, damnit!**

**Me:-Mutters about "Rude muse" and "Bitchy PMSing."-**

**Neo:-Glares.-**

**Me:-Gulps.-**

**Neo:Just post the damned chapter, JESUS christ, I mean, HONESTLY. Your being soo childish. -  
**

**Me: YOUR SO CRUEL D:!...**

**Neo:Shut up and go start typing the next chapter! _ Oh btw, review if you will. NO ONE deserves having to deal with this idiot. Reviews help me maintain my sanity...**

**Me:_ or whats left of it...**

**Neo:GO!**

**Me: ;-; Yes ma'am...**

**Neo: Review and tell your friends :D!**

**~Geo And Neo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM ON A SUGAR RUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O_OOOOOOOOOO! BEWAREEEE! I MIGHT END UP HAVING A LEMON.. OR TWO... OR POSSIBLE THREE...**

**Neo:HUSH YOU! GO REPLY TO YOUR DAMNED REVIEWERS :I!**

**Me: Yes Mistress Neo.;-;...-Mind:MEAN MUSE! D:-**

**Neo:Go on with typing-Makes a shooing motion.**

**Me: x-x Fineeeeee...**

**Vampires Rule My Brain: YOUR GETTING MORE DAMMIT! D:HAILLLL DOWN :I**

**Nix:Your getting more. And thanks. I'm betting this story loves you too ;D**

**Angel of mine: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu~~! =3! I love happy reviews! Sad reviews make me cry ;-;...**

**I.C.2914: I don't bloody know! :I! I just wrote it cause it seemed fitting to make it like that. Stop flaming meh! D; -Cries in corner while Neo glares at the review, trying to make it run for it's mother.- ;-;...**

**Neo: STOP CRYING YOU INSOLENT IDIOT...**

**Me:Teehee -Angelic face.-**

**Neo: No one falls for that, ya know?  
**

**Me:;-;! Your so meannnnnnnnn...**

**Neo: STOP WHINING AND TYPE, YOU FOOL  
**

**Me:Yes mistress ;-;...**

**Neo: Good girl.-Pats her head, muttering about stupid authors.-**

**Me: ****Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore would a died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**  
_

**"Mind Speak"**

**"Location"**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_  
**

**_A Weasel Or A Dragon?_**

**July 1, 1997, 8:00 AM. Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England**

Amai Lilith Potter was as happy as a ten-year old could be. Her parents, or Aunt and Uncle as she had so learned when she was five years old, were the best people _EVER._

Her cousin, Dudley, had _finally _let her meet his friends last week... Though they were mean... This one, a rather mouse-like fellow, Peers Perkins, was always looking at her weirdly. It made a tingle run down her spine. And not the good kind.

Not to mention she was _beauti__ful_, or so her aunt always said. Amai guessed she believed her, a little at least.

Amai had dark, raven hair that fell to her waist in strong, sexy waves, and she had some beginning curves that had begun to fill out nicely. She had a heart-shaped face, and a button nose, and had a pinkish tint to her lily-white cheeks, which were brushed over by with freckles across her nose, over to her cheeks. She had soft, petal-like rose-red lips. She was short, though, only a small 4'5. It annoyed her knowing she would never catch up to Aunt Petunia, or Dudley. Though her favorite thing about her appearance were her eyes. They were an abnormally bright emerald-green, and she had contacts that wouldn't ruin the color like glasses would.

Said girl was sleeping softly, her beautiful form raising softly, then lowering as she slept. Her bedroom, a rather small one, was homey, with different browns, and greens, and blacks. Her digital clock began to ring annoyingly, as the time hit exactly 8:10 AM.

A small, petite hand went to smash to clock in annoyance, as a small, feathery groan came from the sleeping forms throat. The young girl rolled over, small fists raising up to rub the sleep out of bright green eyes. A yawn came from her mouth, a hand covering the ruby lips.

"Amai, time to get up, sleep head!" Her cousin yelled through the door, which made her growl in annoyance. Her hand swiping her alarm clock for her contacts, she grasped the little box, and she stood up, going to storm over to the door. She opened it, pushing past her cousin, her annoyance clear on her cherub face, as she muttered about "Loud, obnoxious, overly annoying bastards," as she went.

The raven haired girl grinned, and with a shout, she jumped onto the railing of the staircase, screaming with joy as she flew down. She landed on the floor with a laugh, happily ignoring the shouts of protest from her Aunt and Uncle. With a laugh of joy, Amai went to the kitchen, stealing a strip of bacon as she went.

Her aunt merely shook her head with an overly dramatic sigh of, "Your impossible!"

"But you love me!" Was Amai's cheerful response, which brought out a laugh of her Uncle.

"You'll never when this argument, Petunia." Vernon guffawed, but shouting out in protest after Amai swiped his coffee, and taking a long chug of it, much to the amusement of Petunia, and the annoyance of Vernon. "Cheeky brat!" Was his shout.

Amai simply smiled.

"Oh get the godforsaken mail, you imp!" Petunia laughed as Vernon grumpily grabbed his coffee back.

"Yes, mum!" Amai shouted in glee as she began to make plane noises, her arms straight by her side, as she ran over to the entry hall.

Petunia sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl, "Cheeky brat."

"I told you so, Petunia..." Was Vernon's hum of agreement.

* * *

**July 1, 1997 8:45 AM. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unplottable, Scotland.**

Albus Dumbledore was happy. Annoyingly happy, actually. What with his blue eyes twinkling madly, which many people actually believed he was.

It was time to send Amai Potter her _letter! _The letters were charmed to write out the addressee's address! He would finally learn where that blasted Potter has been all these damned years! He let out a small snigger at the thought of _finally _having his paws on the powerful girl.

Dumbledore quickly wrote out the name _Amai Lilith Potter _on the beautiful piece of parchment, and he stared when he saw the address.

**Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England.**

Albus let out a low growl at the thought of Lily putting The-Girl-Who-Lived THERE! No, this wasn't how it was supposed to BE! Amai was supposed to be abused, so she would see him as a savior, and a grandfather! Dammit!

* * *

**July 2, 1997 9:20 AM. Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England.**

Three Dursley's and one Potter were eating away at breakfast, when the door bell rang.

"Dudley go get the mail." Vernon ordered.

"Make Amai get it!" Was Dudley's whine.

"Amai..."

"Make Dudley get it!" Amai mimicked Dudley, whom glared at said girl.

Petunia laughed, and waved Amai off, who sighed over dramatically, and trudged over to the doorway.

"Hah!" Was Dudley's loud shout of victory.

"I'll get you, you pig!" Amai growled back at him, and Dudley simply attempted to look innocent. Amai simply sighed again, and picked up the mail.

"Bills... bills... bills... Oooh! Pretty paper!" She screamed out, startling the family inside the kitchen as she ran into the kitchen, throwing the bills into Vernon's face, leaving him sputtering. Amai sat down excitedly as she looked at the opening to it. It had a crest, with a snake, a lion, a badger, and a eagle.

The first place said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock)  
_**

**_Dear Ms. Potter_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_**

**_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**

**_P_****_lease find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term beings on S_****_eptember 1._**

**_We await your owl than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

The second page said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM:  
_**

**_First-years students will require:  
_**

**_ sets of plain work robes(Black)_**

**_ plain pointed hat(black) for day wear_**

**_ pair of protective gloves(Dragon hide of similar)_**

**_ winter cloak(Black with silver fastenings_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of eat of the following:  
_**

**_Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History Of Magic_**

**_by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory _**

**_by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

**_by Emeric Smith_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

**_by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_**

**_by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastics Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

**_by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

**_by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
_**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope_**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Student may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Amai blinked in confusion before she looked up at her Aunt and Uncle, her hands clenched around the parchment, her eyes narrowed to cat-like slits.

The dark haired girl stood quickly, turning on her heel, and storming out of the house, her fists clenched by her sides, ignoring the plea's of understanding.

* * *

**:DDDDDD! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAA AAAAAA! ;D! You likeeee? ;3.**

**Neo:_ Hush it and continue eating your damned pizza and typing you fool! D:**

**Me:;-;...**

**Amai: Oh shut up, both of you! WHY DID I STORM OUT YOU IDIOT!? WHAT IF PEERS RAPES ME?!  
**

**Me...-Evil grin.-...**

**Neo: GEO!  
**

**Me: It's a good idea!  
**

**Amai: NO NO NO NO NO! REVIEW OR SHE WILL HAVE PEERS RAPE ME! D:! I DUN WANNA BE RAPED YOU MEANIEZZZZZZZZZZZZ D;**

**Me:-Evil cackles.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, yea, this chapter is late because my mom took my pc and my phone! D;! Dx! ;-;...So yer. o3 o. Loooollll...x-x... x3.. So yeaa~~ On with the info ;D!**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**  
_

**"Mind Speak"**

**"Location"**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Angelic Ferret**_

**Middle East London, England. 10:12 AM.**

Amai Potter was _not _happy. Her own _Aunt_ and _Uncle _had lied about her being a bloody _witch!_It was so _wrong! _

Amai let out a low growl as she looked around, ignoring the shocked looks from some of the people passing her.

Her eyes zeroed in on an old, run down bar called "**The Leaky Cauldron.**" Amai peeked around curiously, before she grasped the handle, and she slipped in, her eyes trained solely on the sight before her.

People in robes, pointed hats, were sitting around, talking happily to one another, and they didn't seem any bit shocked at the floating cups, and floating chairs that were being cleaned around them. A barkeep, whom was hunch backed, with no hair, and a weird, creepy smile.

The man looked at her curiously, his brows furrowed, as if he didn't recognize her. Then he saw the lightning bolt scar over her left brow, and his jaw dropped, his silver eyes widening, before he yelled, "By Merlin! Amai Potter?" He asked excitedly.

Amai blinked, her head cocked to the side, before she nodded slowly, not even bothering to notice the sudden hush over the crowd around her.

As soon as she nodded she was bombarded with, "Welcome back, , welcome back," and even, "Amai Potter shook my hand! She shook my hand!"

She blinked, the blood quickly draining from her already paled face, her eyes wide as she stumbled back. She let out a squeak as she felt to hands on her waist, and herself being pulled behind someone, most likely male, from the type of body.

"Get away from her, Merlin! Can't you see your scaring her, you idiots?!" the boy shouted at the people, his eyes most likely narrowed, and a smirk probably on his face from his sarcastic tone. "You better leave, or else I'll have my father rid your family of all your Galleons!" He growled as an afterthought.

The people dispersed quickly, muttering under their breath. The boy sighed as he turned around to look at Amai, and she had to gasp as she saw him.

He had silvery blonde hair, that was gelled back to his neck, and he had an almost angelic face, though the smirk on his pale rose lips somewhat ruined the figure. He was almost a few inches taller than her own short height, he was almost 5'4. He had skin that was pale as snow, and he had a faint glint of mischief in his snow-like, cerulean hues. He was rather handsome, actually, in his black robes that swirled around him, like a shadow. He was highly attractive, though her Aunt told her not to be getting into boys for another few years.

His smirk was quickly replaced with a smile, as he looked down at her, "So are you alright?"

Amai simply nodded, trying to keep her jaw from dropping.

He nodded, the smile still on his face as he gripped her waist, pushing her towards the door in the back of the bar. He opened it up, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he watched the beautiful girl beside him. As he reached the brick wall in the back of the alley, he was interrupted by a, thick, lazy drawl of, "And just _what _do you think you're doing, Draco?"

The boy, Draco apparently, turned around sharply, his eyes darting the ground as he saw who it was.

The man was a carbon copy of Draco, only his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and he was nearly 6'2. He wore a cape, with an odd crest on the back. It had a giant "M" in it, with a snake wrapped around the letter. He also wore a black cloak, that billowed out behind him like bat wings... It scared Amai, to be honest.

"Sorry, father. The people inside were badgering this poor girl, so I kind of, erm, uh, saved her, I suppose..." Draco stuttered, his pale face flushing rather adorably.

The older version of Draco simply cocked an eyebrow, before he turned to look at Amai, his nose wrinkling slightly as he took in her tattered jeans, and camouflage tank top, her loose pony tail, and her elbow-length gloves, as well as her combat boots.

She simply put a hand on her waist, and cocked her hip to the side, an eyebrow cocked as well.

The older male simply smirked on her, which caused a snarl her to curl her lip.

"Well... And whom might you be?" He asked politely, though she could see it in his eyes, how he thought she was lower then him.

"Amai." She said shortly, her own emerald hues sparkling with annoyance.

"Amai... who?" He asked, a smirk still on his face.

"Potter." She said shortly, before she crossed her arms, an eyebrow cocking even higher.

Draco, and the man stared at her wide-eyed, before Draco finally stuttered out, "P...P...Potter?"

She simply nodded, dropping into a low bow sarcastically.

"Well..." The male's eyes narrowed, before he stared down at her, walking towards her slowly, a small sneer on his face, "Lucius Malfoy," He drawled lazily, "You already know my son, Draco. If your wondering why we were shocked... Well, in our world, you went missing 10 years ago. Somewhat shocking for you to suddenly shop up dressed up as a Muggle," She looked at him blankly, "Nonmagic folk. Anyway... " She nodded, sniggering.

"Got it, Mr.I'm-All-Powerful." She smirked wistfully.

Lucius glared at her, his eye twitching, "Well, anyway, on the night you went missing, you apprantly killed MY boss, the Dark Lord. He believed in ridding the world of the Light side, which consists of Albus Dumbledore, the Weasley family, and many others. Dumbledore most likely planned for you to be abused. Even though, legally, your supposed to be my daughter... I apologize, for you being left in whatever place you were placed."

Amai simply nodded shortly, before she turned to Draco, before she went to lean on the wall, her right shin crossing over her left, her arms crossed, "And what exactly, do you plan to do with me, in the back of a bloody _alley?_" She drawled, with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

Lucius simply rolled his eyes, before he took out a stick, from a cane she hadn't noticed he had.

He tapped it on some of the bricks that were between her and Draco, and she watched the hand movements with curiosity.

She jumped back as the wall began to curled around, the bricks vanishing, and bending in different places, before they were made into an archway.

"Welcome... To Diagon Alley, ," Lucius drawled, a smirk on his face as he watched her stumble.

She simply glared.

He simply smirked.

Then Draco simply coughed to interrupt them. They both looked at him, an eyebrow cocked, which caused Draco to cough, trying to hide a laugh.

Amai huffed at him, turning around with her arms crossed, as she stomped out of the alleyway, leaving two smirking Malfoy's in her wake.

Draco ran up to catch to her, as Lucius watched with a critical eye as his son tried to get the Potter girl to talk to him again. Ideas were already spinning in his head, as he saw Potter role her eyes, and laugh softly at something his son said, which caused a grin to cover his son's face.

Lucius felt a swell of pride in his heart for his son, already knowing what was happening between the two. He chuckled softly as Amai hit his son in the arm, which caused him to pout fakely, and rub his arm, and glaring at the girl beside him, which in turn, caused her to laugh at his expression.

Lucius shook his head, as he quickly brushed past them, waving them hurriedly along. Before he turned around to a shout, and saw his son, and the Potter girl being looked at, an eyebrow cocked, by the one and only Weasley family.

He felt his lip curl in disgust at the manipulative family, as he quickly walked over to them, listening as Molly was ranting about, "Immature dangers, by showing her face in the wizarding world at this time," and things along that nature.

Lucius placed his hand on Amai's shoulder, a glare on his face as he stared down at the plump Weasel.

"And just, what, do you think your doing with this girl, Weasley?" He drawled.

"Protecting her from Death Eaters like you!" The shortest boy growled.

Draco simply sneered at him, an eyebrow cocked, with a snigger of, "Oh, shove off, Weasel. You won't get to date this girl, nor marry her. Your just to... ugly." He said simply. Lucius watched in amusement as the boy turned an ugly shade of tomato red.

Amai snorted, putting her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. The Weasel glared at her, his eye beginning to twitch. She simply sneered at the red headed menace.

"Plus... I'm not into red heads. I find them ugly, loud, and pompous," Amai sniffed, turning around, and she looked at Lucius with a cock of her brow, a smirk on her face, "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

Lucius nodded, sniggering under his breath as he caught Molly whispering about, "Love potions, poisons, the Imperius curse," and many other controlling poisons. He turned his back on the red headed menaces, heading his way towards the Wizarding bank, Gringotts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo~ :D! Multiple chapters in one day! WHOOP! You just HAVE to love my dedication, don't you? ;D! =3!... :3 Teehee heeheee! :D! ;D! 3= So. Yes. I know. -Bows over dramaticly.-**

**Neo: GEO! STOP IT!  
**

**Me: D:!**

**Nikki: LOL  
**

**Neo: YOU TOO! D:!**

**Nikki: D;**

**Me: ;-;...**

**Neo: GO TYPE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS.**

**Nikki And Me; YES MA'AM D:!**

**Me: Dear my blessed reviewers**

**Guest: Don't like, don't read. -  
**

**Vampires Rule My Brain: I wuv you too doll ;D**

**The Assassinator: x-x Sorry for the confusion ;-;.**

**Death Sender: IKR-Runs to the pretty paper.- PRETTY PAPERRRRRRRRRRRRR KYAAAAAAAAAA! 3 =D  
**

**cookyc: He said daughter because Lily and James were on the Dark Side, and were Tom Riddle's head pplz.**

**And :D Continue reviewing ;3!**

**anon: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK YOU SAID x-x**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**_  
_

**"Mind Speak"**

**"Location"**

"_Flashback"_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Bad Memories_**

** Diagon Alley, England. 11:10 AM**

As Amai, Draco, and Lucius entered the marble stone building, Amai was shocked to a pea. In high, maple desk were short, stout, dark green skinned creatures, with large ears, pointed noses, dark, beady eyes, and the best suits money could probably buy. They were stamping pieces of paper, that were on parchment, then placing them to the side, were more weird skinned creatures grabbed them and left. _Most likely goblins_, Amai mused.

Amai looked around anxiously, her eyes wide, though she didn't even notice the bright glimmer of amusement in Lucius' ice blue eyes. As they approached the main desk, the head goblin's eyes began to trail from Lucius' shoes, to his face. The goblin hurriedly bowed to Lucius, and Lucius simply waved it off.

"We are here to learn the linage of one Amai Potter, Griphok" Lucius drawled.

"Amai Potter, ?" Griphok blinked, his large, beady eyes wide.

Lucius nodded, pushing Amai in front of him gently. Amai looked at the goblin, before she bowed slightly, a sign of respect.

"Well... We were told not to give in to the demands of any access to the Potter vault until 's 11th birthday... But we can change that," Griphok purred. Amai giggled at the goblin's obvious need for mischief, and the goblin grinned ferally.

Lucius shook his head helplessly, but sighed heavily, as he tried not to gag at the sight of the cart... _Blasted thing,_ Lucius thought venomously.

* * *

**After The Cart Ride, And After The Gold Scene. 11:48 AM**

As the three exited, Lucius and Amai were completely oblivious to the highly annoyed Draco following them.

"... But I don't understand! Why am I the only one who can apparently, "Bring ol' Dumbles down a notch?" Why can't you?" Amai was arguing.

"_Because, _your the one with "Inhumane" magic levels!" Lucius snapped in return.

"Well, then, you seem to be pretty damn powerful yourself, so why don't you?"

"Because I'm not powerful enough, you imbecile!" Lucius roared.

Amai sniggered, rolling her eyes as she went to go skip away innocently, which caused Lucius to glare holes into her back.

"Whose the whore?" Draco heard from someone behind him. He turned around sharply, his lip curling in disgust as he caught sight of the _somewhat_sane eyes of his Aunt, Bellatrix. Only under polyjuice.

"She's not a whore, dammit!" Draco growled at her, which brought the attention to many of the people around them.

"Oh she isn't?" His aunt asked innocently.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by a small hand on his bicep, and he turned around, blinking.

"Calm down... I don't mind being called names by a physcopath," Amai said quietly, ignoring the ugly blotchy color Bellatrix was turning. Amai gently pulled Draco past the crowd, her eyes downcast, her fringe covering her scar, in hopes that she wouldn't be recognized.

"Amai?! Since when were you a Death Eater slut?" Someone sneered. Amai tensed, her eyes wide as she recognized the voice.

She turned around slowly, her eyes beginning to tear up as she saw who it was.

"Jake..." She whimpered, her eyes wide.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, his eyes glaring holes into the male.

The guy was probably a second year in Hogwarts. He was buff, most likely from Quidditch, and he was about 5'7. He had tussled brown hair that fell to his neck, and he was a rather attractive brown color, like a tan. He had the eyes of an eagle, completely golden. And Amai knew him. _But how?!_ Draco thought furiously.

The guy, Jake apparantly, looked down at Amai as if she were something on the bottom of is shoe. Amai cracked.

The dark haired girl turned around and ran threw the crowd, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Draco turned to Jake, growling. He grabbed the other male's collar, and glared, hissing, "You hurt her. The hell is wrong with you, you bastard?"

Draco pushed Jake from him, looking at him in disgust, but he didn't miss the glimmer of regret as he saw Jake's eyes trained on Amai. Draco turned around, running after the girl he was growing to love.

* * *

**Room 17, The Leaky Cauldron, London. 12:10 PM.**

Amai sobbed into her legs, her lids shut tightly as she remebered how she knew Jake. It wasn't a memory that she would likely forgot.

* * *

**July 5, 1993. Park, Surrey England. 11:00 PM.**

_Amai sat on the swings, her legs moving steadily as she pushed off from the ground. Her normally sparkling green eyes were sparkling even brighter then normal, and her normally glowing lily-white skin was glimmering.  
_

_She heard someone cough behind her, and she turned around slowly, with wide eyed._

_She saw him. The boy who stole her heard._

_Tusseled brown hair, loving gold eyes, and dark skin. He was like a demon she couldn't have. Because she was the angel. That's how he put it though._

_She grinned wildly as she saw him, and she pushed off her swing, going to hug him. She was stopped when he placed a hand on her head, and she saw the look in his eyes._

_She felt her heart break into a million pieces in that one moment._

_Her tears spilled over, and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as she stared at him in disbelief._

_"Why?" She choked out._

_"Your... just to young... Your the Angel. I'm the Demon... It's just not meant to be, Amai... I'm sorry, love... Amai!" He yelled out as she turned around, running with all she had in her._

_"Amai! Wait up!" She heard Jake yell._

_He was still worried. Why? He just broke her heart. Why should he care? _

_"Stop following me!" She screamed, her tears falling faster down her face._

_She heard Jake's footfalls slow, then him stopping. She heard his gasps, mixed with quiet sobs._

_She turned around, and saw his regretful eyes, tear stained cheeks, and bloodied hands from where he probably tripped._

_..._

_Amai Potter never saw Jake Summers, again._

* * *

**Present.**

Amai sobbed louder, not even noticed as Draco entered, and pulled her into his lab, and whispering soothing words to her.

Amai Potter fell asleep with a still healing heart.

* * *

**I cried while typing this. Cried. And Cried. CRIED. ;-;...**

**Neo::I Oh just go post the chapter.**

**Me: FINE  
**

**Neo And Geo: READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITEEEEEEEEEEEEE:D  
**

**~Geo And Neo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_MUST READ!: _**

**Ok. Your probably wondering why the hell it took me so long to get this out. WELL! My cat has cancer, and I just had to put him down, literally. Yesterday. Around 9 PM. The 24th. And no, I'm not done crying, I've just ran out of tears to cry.**

**Ok you no longer gotta read xD!**

**Hullo my oh so beautiful reviewers~! 3...=3. I hope you enjoyed my other chapter cause this one'll be way more dramatic!xD BTW! This is a MAJOR time skipping. Amai knows the full story of everything, the Weasley's etc, yadayada...**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**_  
_

**"Mind Speak"**

**"Location"**

"_Flashback"_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Magic Block, With a New Relative or Two**_

**Diagon Alley, Alley behind The Leaky Cauldron, London.**_**  
**_

Amai skipped through the long road of Diagon Alley, dodging the people whom she would have pushed into as she pranced around. As she looked around, the emerald hues zeroed in on a platinum blonde family. She smiled happily as she ran up to them, as she jumped onto Draco's back, mad little giggles coming from her throat at his shout of surprise.

"Got ya, Drakie!" Amai screeched into his ear, which caused him to growl at her, and glare at Amai.

"What in seven bleeding Hells were you doing?!" He snapped, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

The Girl-Who-Supposedly-Lived giggled, before she jumped off of Draco, turning around, and started running away, shrieks of laughter coming from her throat as he chased her.

Ignoring the shouts of "Careful, you brats!" as she dodged people, and Draco pushing through them to get to her.

With a laugh Amai quickly cartwheeled over a barrel, leaving Draco to shriek as he barreled right into the poor wood.

Amai turned around, her eyes wide with excitement, before she burst out laughing at the sight before her. Draco was sputtering, his hair falling limply over his shoulders, his skin coated in Butterbeer(An odd, really sweet drink in the Wizarding World that causes you to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.) He was sitting in the middle of all the splinters of wood that surrounded him, and his robes were clingy to his small frame.

Amai sniggered, while some of the people chuckled at the sight, but as Draco got a smirk, his eyes narrowing at the girl he was chasing, they shut up and watched.

"Hey...Amai... Want a hug?" The eleven year old held his arms out, and Amai shrieked as he tackled her, and Draco sniggered.

"Ew! You getting me all sticky!" Amai shrieked.

"That's the bloody point!" Draco smirked victoriously. Amai's eyes teared up and her lower lip began to tremble. Draco paused, his eyes wide at her vulnerable expression. He got off of her and looked at her pleadingly, "So-AH!" He screamed as he was pushed into the butterbeer again, and he watched angrily as Amai took off, laughing.

Lucius sighed heavily as he looked at his wife, her callused fingers rising to pinch the bridge of his nose. Nacrissa laughed softly, rolling her eyes at the two children's behaviour.

Nacrissa Malfoy Nee Black was a beautiful woman. She had glistening blonde hair that was shaded with black locks, and the silky strands were put into a high up-do. She also had skin as white as snow, completely unblemished, and she had the most beautiful, sparkling ice-blue eyes, which were surrounded in long, thick, ravenous lashes. Her lips were the color of rubies, and curved up in a breathtaking smile. Her cheekbones were set high, and she had a small, button nose. Her seductive form was drapped in a glimmering, form-fitting, golden robe that hugged her curves perfectly.

The woman placed her smaller hand on her husbands callused fingers from his nose, and she jerked her head in the direction the children had went. Lucius nodded, and Nacrissa smiled, pulling her husband as she quickly followed her son and his new friend.

"They do make a good couple..." She hummed.

"What? Couple? DRACO? POTTER? I WOULD NEVER..." Lucius' rant was silenced by his wife placing a slender finger to his lips.

"Hush, Lucius. You know as well as I that they have no idea what is happening, but we do. So don't try to convince me otherwise. NEVER fight against a woman, especially your wife." With that, Nacrissa left Lucius gaping behind her as she went to go get the children, humming.

"My wife is mental..." Lucius murmured, which caused some of the men around him to laugh softly.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable, Scotland.**

Albus sat in his high-backed chair in his office, his long, silvery white beard tucked into his bright purple robes. As long, wrinkled fingers reached out to cross the old oak desk, they grasped the Headmaster's favorite snack. A lemon drop. Pulling the appendage back, Albus plopped the sweet into his mouth, savoring the sour taste.

"This is _not _how I expected everything to turn out to be.." The wizened old man whispered.

_Blasted Potter.. Got in my way. She could have LIVED, but oh, no, she had to just get in my way!_

As the old man thought what had happened, he went to go get yet another little muggle treat.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, but, as you know, I lost my cat YESTERDAY. So, I just have no energy whatsoever, because I've been crying since he was... -Sniffles-... But anyway, I'm sorry, I have no idea when I'll get the energy to continue writing. I'm sorry.**

**~Geo and Neo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. I decided to go ahead and make another chapter, because without me having anything to do, I'll just cry...Anyway...**

**Yea, well, I dun wanna have to wait... Nor do I have anything but to cry to do, so oh well... **

**And adenoide:...Dude.. ~ ...IM TRYING MY BEST HERE! D:! STOP CRITICIZING ME! I'm not perfect, jesus... Anyway. The "Angel" thing was a FIGURE OF SPEECH! _! No, she isn't an angel, and her ex is NOT a bloody demon! GOD! D:... Plus. Hey, dude. If ya want, xD Ya might as well help me write this thing! :o... e.e Cause I seriously have the time line whacked up . ... And you, apparently, are all-knowing - -Arms out stretched.- LOLXD**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein'** the** bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD****Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the _right_ side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**

_**"Mind Speak"**_

**"Location"**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_Crystalline Wand_**

**Diagon Alley, Madam Tiana's Beautiful Pendants For Women, London.**

As three Malfoy's and one Potter exited the jewelry store, Amai hummed softly, ignoring the odd looks she received from the platinum haired trio behind her. The two male had just finished being, quite literally, _dragged _into a jewelry store, and the men had to deal with the squeals, gasps, and pleas of the women they were with. The women, however, took great amusement in all of this. Who wouldn't?

Nacrissa had gotten a beautiful, sapphire-heart-shaped locket, with a silver chain. Along with a golden hair piece, that was a blue lily, that was being used to hold her hair up in a delicate braid. Amai had gotten an emerald, encased in an opal-rose-shaped piece that hung around her neck with a golden chain. Her raven locks were pulled into a ponytail, and the holder was an emerald green ivy leaf, that was encased with black lining, bringing out her eyes, and her hair. The boys, on the other hand, were forced to hold two small, golden bags that were sparkling brightly, and the girls were taking great pleasure in watching them being looked at in pity by other men.

A sign caught the eye of the last living Potter, and the youngest female gasped, before she darted into the crowd, the Malfoy's only seeing the fleeing flash of her obsidian locks, and Draco shouted out as he hurriedly went to follow her, shouting out her name. The two elder Malfoy's sighed at the children, shaking their heads in dismay.

"Why us?" Was Lucius' simple question.

Nacrissa smiled wistfully, shaking her head, "I have no idea, love."

**_With Draco and Amai_**

Amai squealed as she dodged an ice cream vender, who laughed at her predicament, whilst Amai, in a _very_ mature manner, simply stuck her tongue out at the older man. The man laughed again, and Amai shrieked as she dodged a tackle my Draco, which caused him to fly face first into the book store.

Amai simply sniggered, "Fate has spoken, dear Dragon. Study valantly, you must," Finishing her Yoda-style speech, she clapped her hands together, and she bowed...And her straight expression lasted about twenty seconds before she burst out laughing, along with some of the bystanders.

"Oh, bugger off!" Draco growled to an innocent-faced Amai.

With a laugh, the young witch turned around and sat the sign she had been seeking... Ollivander's. With a sharp tug of her core, she walked into the shop, slowly looking around.

Dust floated around the musky smelling shop, and books were stacked high in corners. Shelves were packed with odd, little rectangular boxes that were designed in different ways. A desk sat not 10 feet infront of her, with a quill marking down things quickly in a book that had odd lines like:

**Omar Williams: 10 Inches, Unicorn Hair, Oak.**

It was rather odd. As Amai walked closer to the desk, she was stopped by the sound of rolling wheels. She gasped, turning to look at the first shelf, and she was caught with an odd sight.

A man was there. Probably Olivander. He had greying hair, that was almost fly-away. His eyes were an odd silver, that sparkled as if he knew something didn't. He wore brown trousers, and a white, button up shirt. He was thin, and lanky, probably around 6'0. His skin was pale, and wrinkled, but still glowed, only adding to his odd appearance.

"Ah... I've been wondering when I'd be seeing _you_, Miss Potter," His voice was slightly dreamy, but still that annoying all-knowing kind of thing.

"How do you know my name?" Amai inquired, her brows contracting in confusion.

"I know many things... But, I'll enlighten you. Your eyes. You have your mother's eyes." Olivander said kindly, as he climbed down the ladder, and looking around the shelves, "Ah. This one," He pulled out a box gently, opening it and walking over to Amai, and holding it out to her, "Take it."

The wood was carved, and most likely Birch. The handle was black and looked like waves. Probably 11 inches. Amai raised a small hand to grasp it, but she let out a small pained sound, her hand darting away from the wood, eyes lidded.

"No, no, definetely not," Olivander said in a strained voice, closing the box and putting it to the side.

As he went to go get another, Amai looked around in curiousity. Her legs moved forward, and she slowly walked into the shadows of the shop, ignoring the shouts of protest from the wand-maker. The shelves were piled high, but she ignored them. The emerald hues began to brighten, until they were the same color of the _Avada Kedvara_ curse. As soon as she reached the back of the shop, she stopped, her eyes still glowing. Turning on her heel, she was met with a box, that was sitting on an old oak table.

The box was painted black, and was ingraved with golden swirls, and it was small. The wand inside was only possibly around 9 inches. Grasping the box as soon as Olivander yelled, "Miss Potter!" She let out a gasp.

Her eyes fluttered shut as shudders of pleasure ran down her spine. Pulsing lights flashed under her eyes as she felt a caress over her body, and her back arched, her knees buckling as she kept a tight grip on the box. Her eyes flashed open, the normally brilliant emerald hues glowed crimson, before they settled into their normal emerald. The pulsing lights around her were a mix of blood red, _Avada Kedvara _green, and black. Pitch black. The magic slowly faded, and she let out a low mournful sound at the loss of the beautiful lights.

"That... was highly unexpected," She heard Olivander say as he helped her up, walking her slowly to the front of the shop, the wand box clasped tightly into her hand. He settled her gently into a chair, and he forced the box from her hands. Opening it, he held out the wand to her.

Amai gasped at it's beauty. It appeared to be made of pure crystal, but the runes of fire, ice, lightning, air, shadow, and earth. They wrapped around the 9 inch crystal like a blanket, but they were almost nigh impossible to make out. The wand hilt was that of an odd, wing-like crystaline desgisn. It sparkled as the light from the window hit it, and Amai grasped the wing-like hilt, and she hummed in appreciation.

"Your mine..." She murmured to the wand. She looked up to see Olivander smiling gently, so she asked, "What kind of wand is this? It's not like the rest."

"_That _is a **_Lierthal_**wand. It is as rare as someone being as powerful as Merlin! Only five people in history have had the pleasure of that type of wand, Miss Potter. Merlin. Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflypuff. Rowena Ravenclaw. And Salazar Slytherin." The last four were the founders of Hogwarts... The first was probably the most powerful wizard of all time.

"And.. It's...mine?..." Amai said weakly, her eyes blinking owlishly.

"Yes. Now scat! I have a feeling I'll have more customers soon." Olivander said as he stood, showing the girl away as she placed the wand into the box.

"Thank, !" Amai smiled at him, before she exited the shop.

"That girl is an odd one, alright..." Olivander whispered, watching her leave, "Dumbledore's in for a shock..."

* * *

**With the Malfoy's**

"Have you found her?!" Nacrissa asked worredly, her icey blue eyes trailing over the multiple heads of Diagon Alley.

"No, where could she.. AGH!" Draco yelled as he was tackled by Amai. The black ringlets of her hair surronded her like a halo as she grinned down at him. Nacrissa noticed she was straddling him, and how Lucius was sputtering in embrassment, and Nacrissa allowed out a small coo at the adorablness of the two. Draco's pale face was pink, and Amai's was aswell, only a rather deeper shade.

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" She chirped happily in her angelic voice, as she stood up.

"Amai..." Draco began dangerously. His silvery eyes darkened, and she gulped, eyes wide, as Draco stood up slowly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! IT'S BEEN HALF AN HOUR! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR HALF AN HOUR, WELL?! DID YOU EVER STOP, JUST STOP, AND THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU LEFT US WITHOUT ANSWER?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! IDIOT! NOT TO MENTION THERE ARE STILL FOLLOWERS OF-" Draco's rant was cut short by as sniffle the youngest Potter created. Her emerad hues were darkened with unshed tears, and her eyes were wide. Her lower lip trembled, and she looked just about ready to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean... I was... you...gone... I...Us..We... I'm sorry!" Draco said quickly, his pale flushing adorably.

"It's ok!" Amai chirped, her tears completely gone... _The girl was mental! _Was all Draco could think.

"What's that you have there?" Lucius inquired as he spotted the box in the girls hand.

Amai flushed, and she looked at it shyly, hugging the box to her chest, "It's my wand..." The girl said quietly.

"Ah. Yes... Oh, my gracious! Look at the time! We must be getting you home, your guardians must be worried sick!" Nacrissa cried as she spotted the time, "Lucius, go inform the elves we need dinner ready in about an hour. Shoo, off you go!" With that, Nacrissa all but herded the two children back into the Leaky Cauldron. While leaving her husband flustered, and sputtering.

* * *

**Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey England**

The Durley's sat in their living room, answering questions from a rather odd looking old man. His hair was pure white, and his beard was so long, he had tucked it into his waist! His skin was wrinkled and pale, and his nose was crooked, as if it had been broken more then once! His blue eyes sparkled rather unnervingly beneath half-moon spectactles. Not to mention_ his clothes_! They were practicly_ robes! _And they were _fuchia!_ Honestly, the man _clearly _ had no sense of fashion what-so-ever.

"So...She's been gone for-" The old man's grand fatherly voice was broken off by two voices. Children voices.

"No, that's not true! Muggles _aren't __that _rude!" A light, twinkling, almost angelic voice asked. Definitly female.

"It depends on which type you mean, Amai!" A rather smug, almost aristocratic, a wee bit musical, voice snapped back. Deifinitly male.

"Oh, hush children!" An almost, goddesslike voice hissed, amusement coloring the speakers tone. Also female.

The two children entered the living room first, still squabbling. Amai was first. Her long, raven black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her porcelain skin was flushed from the cold. She wore black jeans, and an emerald button-up lock sleeve shirt with odd, snake designs that started from the first button, which was undone, and went to the small of her back. She wore her combat boots, of course. Her emerald eyes were twinkling with amusement, and something else... Almost like.. Adoration, or maybe even _love. _That thought struck Vernon Dursley like a punch to the gut!

The boy, however, was much much different. His platinum blonde hair was falling gracefully to his shoulder, and his small form was rather fit for a child, but not overly so. His pale, almost snow-white skin also flushed from the cold, and his small nose was wrinkled. His cheeks were puffy from baby fat, but it was obvious they were high arched, probably aristocratic. He wore black slacks, and his shirt was white, hanging over the waist line of his pants. He wore a black cape-like thing that hung from his neck with a golden lach. His rosy lips were curled into a slight smirk, and his blue/silver eyes sparkled in hidden amusement.

The woman, that came after, definitly hit Petunia hard. She was, well, in short, beautiful.

Long, golden waves fell to the womans waist, and her face was adorned with the slightest bit of make up. Long lashes framed the same blueish-silver eyes as the little boy. She was tall, and an excellent figure. She wore light, golden robes that hung on her figure, yet hugged it nicely, not enough to be suggestive. Her light ruby lips were curled into a smile as she ruffled the little boy's hair who let out a low noise of indignation, and she laughed, an almost muscial laugh, at that, mind you. Then the womans eyes trained on the old man and they hardened. Like the cold jewel they reflected.

"Albus," She drawled, the air around her turning into that of an Lady. Little did the Dursley's know, that's exactly what she was!

The old smiled, nodding to her, "Nacrissa, a pleasure."

"Must I repeat?..." She hissed lowly, her eyes narrowing, before she put on a beautiful smile, turning to the Dursley's, "You must be young Amai's guardians! Nacrissa Malfoy, the pleasure is mine!"

Amai simply giggled as Draco straightened his back, his nose stuck in the air, gaining the rather annoying air of an spoiled Heir, "Draconis Malfoy... Pleasure." He said shortly.

Amai simply giggled again.

Draco glared.

Amai stuck her tongue out.

And Draco grasped her tongue, and pulled, grinning in victory at her little noise of pain.

"Dwaco! Twt hwts!" She managed. Draco simply sneer at her, and let the organ go, before they turned back to the Dursley's the air regaining that of two innocent children.. Both famalies knew that that was _bull!_

"Petunia Dursley, ," Petunia said, smiling, "Welcome.. Ah.. How did you come to be with my niece here, may I ask?"

"Oh! Well..."

"Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia! Guess what!" Amai interuptted Nacrissa, grinning at her Aunt.

"Yes, my Lovely Amai?" Petunia smiled at her daughter...In her mind, Amai was a daughter.

Amai giggled, as she waved a little box around, and Albus paled, "I got a wand! I got a _crystal _wand!" Amai giggled, "Oh, and Draco and his mum invited me to stay for the rest of the summer! So they can teach me about the Wizarding world! Can you believe it!" She cried. Petunia felt a stab of pain at the fact Amai wanted to spend more time with her new friends then her own family... But Petunia understood, she wanted to get to know her new surronding.

"Of course, you can. Now you two. Scat! Go help Amai get ready!" Nacrissa said the last part with Petunia, and the two mothers giggled at eachother.

"Ah.. Petunia, are you sure Miss Potter should leave?" Albus said softly. Nacrissa turned to the man, a fierce glare on her face.

"Now, listen here old man. I know what you want. I know what you did. I know what you will do to that poor girl. SO! You back away from her... Or you will be dismissed from Hogwarts. Is that understood." She said coldly. The way she said it, caused a shiver to run down the Dursley's spines.

"But... Narcrissa, dear..." He began.

"Don't 'Nacrissa, dear,' me! Old man, I've had you figured out... Back off. Or else." She said simply, and with a wave of her hand, there were shouts from upstairs. A trunk floated down the stairs with both Draco, and Amai sitting ontop of it, looking rather disheveled.

"Now, are you two ready? Oh! By the way, ," Handing the woman a paper, she winked, "Just say that out loud, and you'll be right at our front door. Careful though, it's a rather tricky bit of magic." With that, Nacrissa herded the children out of the door, and into the world. They were gone with a sharp _crack!_

"That..Was rather eventful," Dudley say, still gawking at the place his cousin had once been.

* * *

**:D! SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOO LONG x-x. I've been out of ideas then I got this :D! THEN MY PC SHUT DOWN RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TYPING AND IT WAS JUST GAHGh! ANYWAY!**

**REVIEW!  
READ!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!  
LIKE!  
DISLIKE!  
IDC! JUST DO SOMETHING XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anywayy... :3 New chapter. -Bows.- yes. yes. I know. You love me. -Quiets down the cheers and stuff.- GOOD PPL! :D! Enjoy ;3...****Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein'** the** bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xDTitle: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**

_**"Mind Speak"**_

**"Location"**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

_**Malfoy Manner, Draco's Bedroom.**_

_It was night. In the woods. Wind was blowing, and the trickle of a stream was near._

_Amai looked around, her eyes wide in fright. With a shout, she bent down to grasp her forward, her eyes tearing up from pain._

_"Little girl..." A voice purred. Looking up she was met with an odd sight._

_The man infront of her was handsome. In everyway. Silky dark brown locks framed his chisled face, and his broad shoulders matched his obviously well muscled chest. Dark, hazel hues gazed at her in worry from her sudden shock. He knelt down infront of her, and she noticed how tanned his skin was. As he grasped her chin, he began turning her head from side to side, looking for any injuries._

_"W...Who are you?" She demanded weakly, backing away from the man, eyes wide. He shushed her, and grabbed her hand, looking around quickly._

_"Hush, child. I cannot stay long. I must warn you though! Be careful at Hogwarts... Or you will be in __**danger! **__Dumbledore will want you away from Draco. You __** .Listen!**__ He wants you__** weak**__, and __**hurt.**__ He will use any means possible. Stay by your true friends. The Slytherins. Do not trust most of Gryffindor. Some may be truthful, but it depends on who it is, actually. Trust Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. She is on our side, just as her father was. Do not trust any Weasley's. I'm not saying this just because redheads are rather obnoxious I'm saying it because they want your money." He said in a rush._

_"My mother was a redhead..." Amai said quietly._

_"I loved your mother. I really did. He said quietly, his eyes full of hurt, and lost pain._

_"Continue...Please... I want to make them proud..." She said. The man smiled, and cuped her cheek._

_"You already have, love. You already have..." He whispered, looking down._

_Amai smiled faintly, and looked at the male curiously, "Who are you..."_

_"Tom... My name is Tom." He said finally, smiliing._

_"Tom..." She said, the name rolling off her tongue like a caress. Her eyes widenned as she looked at him. _

_"Are you..."_

_A new voice broke into her dreamland, calling, "Amai! Amai! Wake up!"_

_"It's time for you to go. Know this. You have made your parents proud. Now go. Join him. Treasure him... Don't let anything push you around, " Tom said. He smiled, but soon he faded away, and Amai woke up._

Amai gasped as she shot up, her eyes, and her scar throbbing. Draco stood above her in worry, gazing down at her, his eyes going over her features for any injuries.

"What happened? You were screaming... What happened, Amai?" Draco said quietly.

"Tom..." Was all she said. Draco's eyes widenned. Tom? _Tom Riddle?!_ What the bleeding hell was she going on about?!

"He was in my dream.. Draco he was in my dreams!" Amai cried, her small form curled into a ball.

Draco pulled her to his chest and shushed her, "Shush.. Sleep... "

Amai mumbled, her eyelids droobing as she slowly faded into obliviousness.

Draco was hysterical. He picked her up, kicking open his door, and darted down the multiple hallways of Malfoy Manner.

"Mum! Dad!" He yelled as he kicked open their door, and the two Malfoy adults were groaning as they woke.

"Amai dreamed about the Dark Lord." Was all he said.

The two looked at eachother.

They shot up like a bullet, and they hurriedly put her down, but were stopped by a voice behiind them.

"Yes.. I was in her dreams," The silky voice purred.

"Tom.." Nacrissa whispered as tears collected in her eyes. Turning on her heel she launched herself at the man, sobbing quietly, "How dare you leave us?!" She shouted, hitting the man in the chest, "I thought you were _dead!_ Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Cissy... I was in hiding," Tom said gently to her, placing the hysterical girl down. Now. I've got a bunch of followers to round up and torture. Anyone up to join me?" He said slyly, grinning.

"Idiot!" Nacrissa hissed at him again, before Tom simply put her to sleep.

"She's going to kill you..." Lucius said simply.

Tom smirked, "It's worth it. Now come along! We have some "Escapes" to plan!" He said with a grin.

* * *

_**Riddle Manor, Unplottable.**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in his chair, surveying those convened around him. Severus, per usual, was absent... _Thank god! _Was all he could think. The old Potions Master would probably turn him into Albus!

Though, Wormtail was there... Traitorous bastard! Turned the Potter's into Albus... _Ungratful rat!_ Was all Tom could think. Though he didn't know what he did.

With a sadicitic grin, Tom pulled out his wand and whispered, _"Crucio."_

The rat-like man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Probably hurt like a bitch, but he deserved it.

"How dare you turn the Lily in, Wormtail?" Tom said smoothly, as he neared the rat.

The blood drained from the man's face, and he whimpered.

"But guess what...I'm not going to kill you, " Tom said softly, "I'm going to make your life _hell." _He said with a sadistic grin. Wormtail whimpered, and Tom turned sharply to two other Death Eaters. Zabini and Parkison! That's it.

"To the Dungeons," He said coldly, and he watched with some sick satisifaction as Wormtail was dragged, whimpering, out of the hall.

As he approached his seat, he turned to his assembled, "My friends! My family! It has been to long... I'm glad you all safe. Where are the LeStranges?" He asked softly.

"My brother... Is in Azkaban..." Rabastian said stiffly, his throat tightening.

Tom's gaze hardened, and his eyes narrowed, "I see... We will get him out in due time, my friend.. In due time..." He said, patting the LeStrange on the shoulder, "Where's my little vixen, Bellatrix?" He asked him quietly.

"She's busy...In the dungeons." To emphasise that point, the screams of Wormtail were heard, and a feral grin spilt across Tom's face.

"Excellent."

"Tom! Tom!" The wife of Zabini sobbed as she pushed through the group. Throwing herself into his arms, she hugged him, her hands fisting his shirt, "Idiot! You left us! I was so worried! I cried for _weeks!_" The witch sobbed. He had to admit, she was as beautiful as ever.

Long, charcole hair that hung to her waist, and her tanned skin that fit her exotic appearance. Ruby lips that were trembling, and her normally golden eyes frosty with tears. Her tall, and elegant frame was draped in her signature black latex. (Tom never understood the attraction. That stuff _hurt!_)

"I'm sorry... I really am. Dumbledore's been on hide for the past eleven years..." He said softly, handing her over to her husband as he returned, smiling softly.

"I am back. And stronger then ever. My daughter is close now. First year of Hogwarts... She will be in the Slytherins. I know it. Without a doubt. Warn your children. Watch out for them blasted _Lions," _He spat the last word like the most foul curse, "And make sure they don't hurt her." A choruse of approval was his reponse.

"Good... Now..." With a smirk, Tom sat, and he tapped his fingers together, "Can anyone tell me where the _hell _is my beloved?"

* * *

_**The Burrow. **_

The Weasley's were a Light family. As possibly light as could be! And no one could change. But what was most odd about the family was their atrocious hair color! It was the _ugliest _shade of red! Not to mention the freckles! Sure, some of the family were attractive, but not many of them. Not to mention their sickening adoration for Albus Dumbledore.

Said man could be seen in the crowded front room. The only people not looking at him in pure love and obsession were two people.

The only set of twins in the family, Forge and Gred. Well, that's how they introduced themselves, they were really Fred and George.

The two stood in the corner, staring coldly at the ground of people infront of them and the talk they were having.

Dumbledore was saying, "We need to get Miss Potter into Gryffindor... What happened with young Gideon?" He asked softly.

"I was trying to protect from the Malfoy's, sir!" Their youngest sibling, Gideon, a year younger then Ronnikins, piped up.

"Good job, ... I see, from your expression, she didn't want help.. Ah this is bad.. Very...very bad..." Dumbledore said, interlocking his fingers as he stared over his half moon spectacles.

"Proffesor," Fred began, "What would happen-"

"If we just so happened-" George picked up.

"To know a way-"

"To get little Amai on our side?" They finished in unison.

Dumbledore blinked, looking at the boys, and he smiled, "I'd attempt to give you my Order of Merlin!" He cried.

The twins rolled their eyes in disgust, "Well..." George began.

"We were thinking-"

"How about-

"You just-

"Leave her-"

"The hell alone!" They snapped together. Albus flushed at the accusing glares he was getting. They knew. He coughed, and smiled.

"And leave her Voldemort's," He internally snickered at the flinches, "hands? I think not! Now then," He stood, dusting off his robes.

"I need to get back into my office... My lemon drops should be about done," He added as an after thought as he exited.

"Good bye, Albus!" The Weasley clan called out, except for the twins.

* * *

_**Riddle Manor**_

"I see..." Tom said after the end of the story. His love was in Azkaban. With fake charges! Without a trial, no less!

Rabastian smiled sadly at his lord, nodding, "I know.. I apologize, we couldn't get him out..." Tom nodded, waving it off.

"It's fine, Rabastian. It's not your fault. It's that blasted Dumbledore's!" He spat viciously.

The yells of accusations, and the laughing of children canceled the conversation. His Death Eaters had long since cleared out, buy Trixie, Rabastian, Zabini, and Parkison had remained.

The doors slammed open, and they were approached with an amusing sight.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Had gold and red hair. And he was chasing one Amai Potter.

Amai Potter.

_Shit._

The girl stopped, and looked up at him with wide eyes, and Draco stopped as well, gaping.

The one word that escaped the girls mouth just about damned him for life.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**.3. OMG SUCH A TWIST! O_O~! TOM IS THE GIRL WHO LIVEDS DAUGHTAH?!O_O! O MAH GAWD:O**

**Neo:You wrote it, idiot! You should know!**

**Me:Oh shush! It's funnnier this way ;D!**

**Neo:E.e Idiot!**

**Me:OH BTTW! THe other chapters have been EDITED! Dates fixed, yyada yada!**

**Read**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Like It**

**Hate It**

**Tell me! :D! Just let me know ya read e.e...**

**~Geo and Neo**


	9. Chapter 9

**=3.. I refuse to wiat for more reviews.. That last chapter had me going: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG(2k more "OMG"s) .3...Anyway~ ^^ I hope you loved the last chapter, cause here's this chapter! ;D!**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein'** the** bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xDTitle: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**

_**"Mind Speak"**_

**"Location"**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_

_The girl stopped, and looked up at him with wide eyes, and Draco stopped as well, gaping._

_The one word that escaped the girls mouth just about damned him for life._

_"Daddy?"_

_**Chapter 9:  
The Warning.**_

_**Riddle Manor, Unplottable.**_

"Daddy?" Came the soft, angelic voice of his daughter. _His _daughter.

He watched as his old wife's eyes blinked at him, before they filled with tears. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around her, and shushed her, eyes wide at the new procolomation.

Trixie's dark lidded eyes widened, and she turned, slowly, to look at Tom. And she mouthed, "Daddy?"

Tom swallowed, eyes wide. This was _not _what he had expected! Bleeding hell, he had expected this to happen _later! _Now, he had just been damned. For who knows how long, as well!

"Uhm..." Was Tom's intellegent answer.

"Daddy... Daddy...daddy daddy..." Amai was murmuring. She appeared to be in shock. Her emerald orbs were glazed over, and wide, and her crimson lips were open in a small "o". Her long raven hair had framed her small face rather messily, and her legs were obviously shaking. Draco could only do so much for her, even as he murmured soothing words into her ear.

"...You... Have.. A _child?!_" Rabastian shouted out, his chocolate eyes widenning. Before they narrowed, and he looked at the now distraught girl, and he growled at Tom, "Bleeding hell, Tom! When, who, how, and _why?!_"

Tom raised his hands, eyes wide, before stuttering out, "I.. I... Lily.. drunk... night... Heart broken... She comforted..."

Trixie was the most surprising reaction. Apparantly.

She did actually have maternal instincts!

She had blinked, before going over to the girl, and start fawning over her, saying things like, "Oh, don't let Ol' Tom upset you, honey! He's a rather terrible man, truthfully," She said the last part thoughtfully, only to be emphasised with a glare in his direction.

"Him.. Daddy... Leave... Dursley's... Truth... Crying..." Amai was murmuring, before the tears spilled over and she tackled Trixie, her small hands balling up as she sobbed into the elder woman's robes. Trixie glared at Tom, murderously, as she held the girl tightly, oblivious the slight jealous gaze she was recieving from one gold and red haired eleven year old.

Tom watched, his heart breaking as he watched his little Angel cry. It hurt, really it did. He had _wanted _to keep her. But Lily...

With a sigh, he sat down heavily in his chair, burrying his head in his hands, letting out a low hiss of, **"Dammit," **in Parseltongue, his tone revealing the curse he had used.

"Don't curse infront of children, Tom," Trixie said oddhandedly. Amai let out a small, tearfilled giggle at that, and Trixie grinned at the sound, nuzzling her nose into the raven haired girls tresses.

"It's ok, girlie," The woman said, glaring at Tom once more before she slowly led the young Potter to the couches, setting her gently down, before looking codly at Tom, "I think it's time you explained _everything_, Tom," Tom knew he was screwed. Bellatrix only used his first name when he was in _huge _trouble.

And last time he was in trouble, Trixie had dyed his robes _pink._ And _pink _was _not _a good color on him. So, Tom simply nodded numbly before he looked at his daughter. Tearstains fell down her porcelain cheeks, though the tears had stopped falling from her emerald eyes. Trixie was running a comforting hand through her long, raven locks.

Standing, Tom walked to the black couches, sitting down, a small sigh escaping his throat.

"Well... I guess you could say it all started..."

_**Riddle Manor, 11 years before 1982.**_

_Lily and Tom were seated in his own private rooms, and Tom was holding the beautiful auburn haired woman in his arms as she cried. Apparntly, James had... No, it didn't matter what he had done. What mattered was the fact that he had his life long crush in his arms, and he was comforting her._

_With a small shushing sound, he burried his nose into Lily's hair, closing his eyes, and murmuring, "If James had done that, he obviously didn't realize how lucky he was..."_

_He felt the blood rush to Lily's face against his chest, and he let out a small chuckle at the small, "Tom..." sound she made._

_"But... I still can't believe he slept with her..." Lily murmured, the tears spilling over her emerald eyes once more, before she burried her head into his chest once more, the sobs coming from her throat._

_"It's alright, Lily, I promise..." Tom soothed, as he slowly led the beautiful woman to his bed, and setting her down. Pushing her hair back, he smiled at her slightly, "It'll be alright, Lily, ok?"_

_Lily nodded, sniffling, before she grasped his hand before he could leave, and she let out a small, broken whisper, "Don't leave..."_

_Tom froze, his eyes wide. He turned to her slowly, before he nodded and sitting by her, "Ok..."_

_"Do you have any firewhiskey?" Tom snickered at the innocent question, before he nodded. With a wave of his hand, he handed her a bottle, and she downed a third of it's contents._

_Lily's eyelids began to lower over her emerald eyes, and she inched towards Tom. Tom gulped, and he could only think, __**Crap, she's drunk.**_

_"Tom..." Lily said as she tilted her head to the side, "You won't... cheat on me like Jame did, right?" She whispered as she crawled closer to him. Tom could only nod slightly, his eyes trained on her slightly open crimson lips. _

_Lily sat on his lap, straddling him, and she pecked him on the nose, "You won't hurt me, right?" She whispered. Tom simply nodded once more._

_"Good..." With that, Lily pressed her lips to Tom's._

_That night, Tom Marvolo Riddle, lost control of his feelings for the first time._

_**Present!**_

Everyone, except Amai, who was fast asleep in Trixie's lap, was gaping at him.

"You slept with _James Potter's_ wife?!... Man... Your are_ doomed!" _Rabastion shouted, sniggering at his friends terrible luck.

"Oh, fuck you, Rabastian," Tom said with as he stared at the girl he know was his own blood.

"Don't curse in front of the children, Tom," Trixie said again. Tom simply glared while she smiled.

"Oh, and you finally, mysteriously, have maternal instincts, hmmm?" He snapped back, raising an eyebrow.

"That is a totally different matter. But, mind you, I always had maternal instincts. Just never had a reason to use them, " Trixie sneered, "But then you went and set this girl into shock, and now I have a reason!"

Tom could only groan, and press his face into his hands.

"She's the Heiress of Slytherin... Oh _wonderful_! Why must Fate screw me over?" Tom groaned into his hands.

Rabastian shrugged, leaning back against the side of the couch, "It hates you," He stated simply, as if he was talking about the weather. Tom simply glared.

A small cough interuptted the two grown men, and they turned to the small platinum haired boy that was staring worriedly at Amai. Tom felt an odd urge to growl at the small worried gleam in the boys eyes that were directed at his daughter, but he resisted.

"Uhm.. Sir... I was just wondering..." Draco gulped, and he fidgeted, before he looked Tom straight in the eyes, and said simply, "While she's at Hogwarts... I won't let anyone hurt her, I just want.. to make sure that's ok with you." He said, not an ounce of 'I"ll take no for an answer' in his eyes.

Tom smiled, and he could see the resemblence of Draco's father in the boy. Lucius was always protective of those he cared about, just like the boy, only Draco's reasons were a bit different.

"That... would be alright with me," Tom said, smiling gently at the boy who beamed, his eyes lighting up.

Little did they know, Amai was making a vow of her own... Which wouldn't last a few hours as she completed it...

* * *

_**Amai's Dreamworld~**_

_Amai stood in an odd looking place. It was circular, and there was a mirror in the middle of the room. The walls were slightly moss-covered, and they were old, and almost had a "I'm so old, I could be in ruins," look about them. There was a doorway behind her, and Amai looked at it, but she gasped as she saw it shut as she took one step towards it. _

_With a sigh, Amai stepped towards the mirror. It was beautiful._

_The old mirror's trim was clean, and it was curved in an odd, wave-like fashion. On the top, the words: _

_**"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"**_

_Amai blinked, and tilted her head as she ran a hand down the mirror's side. As she looked in the mirror she gasped at the sight before her._

_A woman was standing in a courtyard, with a majestic castle behind her. The woman had long, ebony hair that fell to her waist in not exactly waves, nor exactly curls. Her heart shaped face was beautiful. A small, button nose sat inbetween aristocratic cheekbones, and her lips were full, and the color of roses. Her lips contrasted greated with pale, fauntless alabastor skin tone._

_Her eyes were an odd color. They were green, though it was an odd, glowing sickly green. It was rather disturbing to Amai, in all honesty. _

_The woman's silm, curvy figure was adorned with leather pants that showed her shapely legs. She wore a tanktop that was also black, but had a snake that wrapped from her left shoulder, all down to her right hipbone. It was a rather surprisingly beautiful shirt. On her arms she wore black, elbow-length gloves that were fingerless. Her feet were adorned with combat boots, that were shin length, and untied on at the top. Beside her, was a man. A man with a slightly tanned complection, broad shoulders, and he was well muscled. He wore black slacks that weren't skin tight, and his torso was adorned with a black button up shirt, that was unbuttoned, revealing a silver tanktop. His feet were adorned with leather boots. His hair was a slightly light, yet dark version of blonde, and was held up in a ponytail._

_Infront of them were people. A woman, with long, silvery blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her hair was pushed behind pointed ears, and her figure was oddly beautiful. Her eyes were silver as well, the pupils blown up, to the point where she seemed to be dazed. Her pale, almost sickly, skin wasn't faulted by any blemish. Her lips were pale, though the top one was a bit thin. Her nose was sharp, but not long. She wore a high necked, silk blue dress that hugged her goddess-like curves, ending at her knees, and she wore brown boots that were shin-length. The other person was obviously Italian. His almost melted golden eyes were trained on the elf(Most likely, the ears were obvious enough) beside him, and his body was wellmuscled, though not bulky. His skin was dark, and his shoulder length deep chocolate hair brushed his shoulders. His lips were curled into a smile, as he trained his gaze on Amai, and he nodded to her. _

_Next to them were two people as well, only they were near some animals. One had dark, almost blood-colored, auburn hair that went to the small of her back. Her eyes were the colors of shadows, and her pale skin wasn't marred like the other females. Her lips were full, yet thin, and her nose was pointed. Her form was curved, and slim, and draped in what looked like leather, and a bloody colored trench coat adorned her form as well. A vicious smiled curled her lip as she coo'ed at Amai through the mirror, giggling. The man next to her was shaking his head, his black hair falling to his shoulders in a more tamable mess then Amai's was at that length. He was broad, though slim, and he had eyes that matched the color of the seas on a stormy night. His skin was well tanned, and he had laugh lines around his eyes._

_And off to the side, near a rather dangerous looking woods, were six animals. A sickingly thin one, that had a rather death-like appearance. Another one was a phoenix. It's feathers were pure ebony, the color of ravens, and it's eyes were hard like emeralds. Another one was an odd looking one. It seemed to be an owl, though it's feathers were an odd silvery color that seemed nigh impossible to be on an animal. It's eyes were the same color's as the elves, only a bit more violet in color. Next to that was a unicorm. Ebony in color, and it's eyes matching the milky tecture of the sea it reflected, it neighed at the black haired man, who laughed. _

_The other animal was a snake, the color of drying blood, with an odd mixture of black scales reflected from odd points on it's long, slim body. Laying, curled into a ball near the snake, was a ferret. Blonde in color, and it stared unblinkingly at Amai with ice-like eyes that seemed somewhat comforting to her._

_As she lent forward, the black haired woman went up to her, and placed her hand near Amai's, and she smiled beautifully at her, and mouthed, "We are one."_

_"Yet we are alone." Amai said, unknowingly finishing the bond. She gasped as a homely feeling grasped her core, and she let out a small groan at the feeling, and the ebony haired woman smiled sadly._

_"I'll find you," Amai said forcefully, as she regained her sense of the world, and the woman nodded._

_"I know you will, little one," She said. Her voice rang like a choir of angels, though a rather odd hint of malice was under it, though Amai brushed it off._

_Amai nodded, smiling, "When?"_

_"Soon." Was all the woman said._

_"Go, little Fallen Angel!" The dark auburn haired woman said excitedly, "Find us! Help us, don't let anything distract you. Find your brothers and sisters, Little Angel. Find us, care for us... Love us," She said the last one quietly, as she hugged the man next to her. Amai nodded._

_"I will. I'll find you. Your mine."_

_The people nodded, and with that, Amai's world went black._

* * *

**Done~~~~~~! :D! **

**Neo: Don't lie. I know full well you added more to that! _!**

**Me: Yea yea... Go on with reading, my beautiful readers! ;D Btw~! I own the blood red haired woman. HAHAHAHA!:D! YOU DONT GET HER NAME~~!..Lol. Anyway, she's a new OC of mineLOL.**

**Neo: SHUT UP AND TYPE, FOOL!**

**Me:Yes, mistress...**

* * *

_**Riddle Manor, Unplottable.**_

It had been a while since Amai had fallen into a coma. Ever since she had seen Tom.

And Draco was frantic. He never left her side, and he was always reading to her, or whispering little things to her.

It was midnight, and Draco was sleeping, but he was awoken by a small groan. He shot up like a bullet, and looked at Amai.

Her once sickly pale skin had regained it's luster. Her small hands were rubbing at her emerald eyes adorably, and her mouth was opened in a small "o".

"Thank god! Amai!" Draco launched himself at Amai, clinging to her. Hogwarts was to start soon, and he was grateful he didn't have to go without her. His father had ordered a personal woman to get Amai's robes ready. His mother had gotten her the course books, potion ingredients, and all the other stuff. Though, Draco, however, had chosen out a pet for her. He had gotten her an owl, a snowy owl to be precise.

"W...What?...Draco...?" Amai said, her voice slurring, and slightly cracked from the lack of use.

"You've been in a coma for a week, you would've missed your first day of Hogwarts if you slept for another 4 days..." Draco said quietly, his eyes.

Amai simply gaped.

"What... No.. That's... Not... possible..."

"Come on, we need to go..." Draco said, pulling her up, and dragging her from the room, "We need to teach you, the ways of a Pureblood heiress!" He cried dramaticly, causing Amai to giggle.

* * *

_**September 1st, 1982. Kings Cross Station.**_

Amai hugged her Aunt and Uncle, quietly whispering, "I love you, Mum," and, "I love you, Dad," to them. Which shocked them into silence.

Amai smiled at Dudley, and she hugged him as well, "Have a good year, Big D!"

"Don't let anyone push you around. If they do, kick their arses!" Dudley growled to his cousin, glaring fiercly, but his gaze softened at her angelic laugh, as she nodded.

"I will," She said, as she turned around, "I'll see you during Chirstmas! The Malfoy's are inviting you over!" She said, as she rushed over to the Wizarding family, leaving her relatives mournful as she left.

"It'll be quiet, without her," Dudley murmured.

"Atleast she'll be someone elses pain," Vernon said quietly, which caused the two males to snigger, but to cry out in pain as Petunia whacked them upside the heads, glaring fiercly.

Lucius watched the display, chuckling, but he stopped as he saw Amai coming their way.

Smiling, he ruffled her hair, ignoring her squeak of embarassment, watching in amusement as he led his family to the gateway, watching her trying to fix her hair.

"Don't be so mean, Father," Draco snickered, rolling his eyes.

Lucius simply huffed, and shoved his son through the barrier, bowing rather amusingly to the women.

"Ladies first." Nacrissa sniffed, and she walked through the barrier with Amai, the two women gaining an air of Pureblood aristocracy about them.

Laughing, Lucius followed.

He saw Amai gaping at the beautiful, gleaming crimson train. As Nacrissa hurriedly pulled them to the back, she began to tell them the rules.

"No pushing, no shoving, no cursing, no hexing, no being a snob, Draco, dear," She said, pointing the last one to her son, who let out an indiginant shout, "And no getting expelled!" She finished, as the two first years nodded.

"Ok, Aunt Cissy!" Amai chirped as she dragged her luggage onto the train. Lucius and Nacrissa had all but demanded Amai to call them that. It was rather amusing, actually.

With a hug, Draco followed her, and the two parents looked at eachother, before sighing.

"I'm going to miss them..." They said in unison.

* * *

_**Hours later, Closer to Hogwarts.**_

Amai had changed into her school robes, and she was chewing on a liqorice wand, as she read through _Curses and Hexes For Those That Aren't So Well Tempered._

Amai had gotten it for herself, amusingly, and she had been addicted to it ever since she read the first chapter. She was sitting in the back of the train, her luggage and her owl sitting in the rack above her. She knew they were closing in on Hogwarts, and a while back, Draco had left to go get his friends.

The sound of a knock brought Amai from her thoughts, and she looked up, blinking.

"It's me, Draco," Draco said as he opened the door, revealing two people. The two people from her dreams. The elf and the Italian man... Only as children.

Amai gasped, her eyes wide.

The elf smiled dreamily, nodding to Amai, "Hello, little Angel," She smiled as she sat next to Amai.

The italian one blinked, before shrugging and taking his place next to Draco, and he held out his hand to Amai, "Blaise Zabini. That there is Luna Lovegood."

Amai grasped his hand and shook it, smiling slightly, "Amai-"

"Potter," Luna finished, giggling. Amai nodded, shrugging.

"Nice to meet you?" The words came out more of a question.

"Pleasure is all mine," Blaise said smiling. He turned to Luna, and they began to have a rather deep and _long _conversation about things called _Wargspurts_.

A while later, they arrived.

"Fir't 'Ears! Ove' 'ere, firs' yea's!" A rather large man was yelling. He had to be over eight feet tall! His hair was in tangles, and his eyes were black, like a beatles, but they were warm. He wore large, leather clothing, and his was slight tanned, from what she could see. His voice rang out like a cannon, and the small, little children were following him, as many others went to carriages.

As they sat in a boat, Luna, Blaise, Draco, and Amai, they were shocked at the gorgous castle infront of them. The old castle gleamed in the moonlight, and the windows were alight with a rather homey feeling to them.

It took a while, but they finally reached the shore.

"Firs' yea's, Proffesor McGonagall," The large man said, leading them to a rather strict looking woman. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and her grey eyes were slightly narrowed, and her lips thin. She wore emerald green robes, aswell.

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall said, the large man, Hagrid, leaving them with the strict looking woman. She looked at them, and lead them into the large, entrance hall, and turned to them, "In a few minutes, you will be sorted. There a four houses. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. And Slytherin. When I call your name, you will come up, and sit on the stool, and wait for the hat to call your new house. Now. Come," With that, they were lead into the Great Hall.

The name left out some very important details. For example. The floating sky, the flying candles, the four large tables. And a rather long head table, where the teachers, apparantly, were seated. Infront of the table, was a stool. With a rather wind-beaten, and old hat sat upon. A seam opened up, and it actually began to _sing_!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hat sleek and and tall,_

_For I'm the the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

_Now, Ye of little faith, I have said those valid words,_

_Be warned,_

_For the Six have arrived,_

_And the Six shall conquer,_

_Now beware, Hogwarts Students, for the six..._

_Show no mercy."_

With that, the seam closed, leaving a rather pale Hogwarts student body.

With a cough, McGonagall began calling out the names.

Draco, and Blaise were sorted into Slytherin. Luna into Ravenclaw. And it was finally her turn. Amai approached the stool slowly, and she sat down.

_"Ah! I was wondering when you'd be here, Riana." _The hat said in her mind.

"My name isn't Riana," Amai said quietly.

_"Oh, yes, well... Be warned, the Headmaster isn't as Grandfatherly as he shows himself to be... Now, I'll place you in the house as your other four, and you shall gather the Little Seer into your group...__**SLYTHERIN!" **_The hat shouted at the end, leaving the Slytherin tabled pleased, and the Gryffindor's screaming bloody murder.

With a smile, Amai skipped over, and sat next to Draco, who kissed her forehead, smirking.

* * *

**.~.! Omg that was dramatic, wasn't it.:O! :o...Review. Read. Etc. xDWHATEVER WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~Geo and Neo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helo hello helloo! OMG! IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON! QxQ School has started up again, and my mom took away my pc cause my room was a mess. Just yesterday I cleaned it up! x-x IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! D:! Anyway... ^-^ Heehee.**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein'** the** bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xDTitle: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**

_**"Mind Speak"**_

**"Location"**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Ah! I was wondering when you'd be here, Riana." The hat said in her mind._

_"My name isn't Riana," Amai said quietly._

_"__Oh, yes, well... Be warned, the Headmaster isn't as Grandfatherly as he shows himself to be... Now, I'll place you in the house as your other four, and you shall gather the Little Seer into your group...__**SLYTHERIN!**__**" **__The hat shouted at the end, leaving the Slytherin tabled pleased, and the Gryffindor's screaming bloody murder._

_With a smile, Amai skipped over, and sat next to Draco, who kissed her forehead, smirking._

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Classes.**_

Last night at the feast, had been rather hectic, actually. After Amai had gone to go sit with Draco, the school had just bursted out into outrage! Honestly!

* * *

_Last Night, Feast._

_After Amai sat down with Draco, the Gryffindors had bursted out into outrage. People were shouting that the hat must have been jinxed, or maybe hexed, or maybe even a fake! As if! The idiots don't even have a brain apparntly!_

_One boy, however, was sitting at the Gryfinndor table, looking rather bored. His hair was the color of a ravens wing, falling to his shoulders, and his eyes the color of the sea on a stormy night. His lean, and muscled frame wasn't hidden with his robes, and his pale lips were curled into a smirk as he looked around. His jaw line was strong, and his face...was...well. WOW._

_What was his name again... Oh! It was Akira Thanos. He had been announced as one of the new "Hall Monitors" which apparntly, Hogwarts needs...Odd..._

_Maybe he was a Muggleborn, his last name didn't ring any bells._

_As Amai turned to Draco, she said quietly, "Drake, why are they acting like this..."_

_Draco sniggered, and rolled his eyes, saying, "Well, your the little Golden Girl. You should be in Gryffindor," He said, sneering the last word._

_Amai huffed, and crossed her arms. She straightened, and with a small smirk, she stood up._

_The Hall quieted as she slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. She stopped by Thanos, and she ran a finger down his jawline, as he stared in confusion at her._

_The emerald hues brightened to a sickeningly green color, as a slight smirk covered her features. The room tempature dropped 10 degrees, as she tilted her head._

_"Your at the wrong table, Kage..." She said quietly, as she grasped his hand and pulled him the shocked second year up. _

_"Wha..." The dark blue eyes slowly darkened to a near black, as he sneered back at her, and he wretched his hand away, "Don't act like your in charge, Princess..."_

_She sneered back in return, and she placed a hand on her hip, cocking the hip to the side as she went, "I __**am**__ in charge, love," She purred, ignoring the shocked silence around them, "So, get your little scrawny ass over to Drakie, over there, k?" _

_With that, Amai turned around, and she walked back to Draco, sniggering quietly as Akira followed her, his arms crossed, and pouting slightly._

_"AKIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone shouted. Akira turned to them coldly, and he cocked an eyebrow._

_"Following the Princess," He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever._

_"But...she...she's evil!" The same person shouted out._

_"Then so am I...Search up the Thanos family line, idiot," Akira said coldly, and he turned back to Amai, and followed her, and they were both sniggering, as they sat._

_With that, some people coughed, and tried to go back into their conversations. Amai turned to Akira, and smiled, her eyes the natural color as they had been, as Akira's eyes were the normal color as well._

_With that, they sniggered, and went on with introductions, ignoring the fierce glare they were getting from the Headmaster._

* * *

_**Present.**_

Even now, Akira was trying to get a resort, but oh nooo, the Headmaster believed the young second year to be just fine. As if!

With a low growl, Amai turned to Akira with a pout, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he sniggered slightly, "What am I, a pillow?"

"Yes," Amai replied bluntly. Akira rolled his eyes and drank his coffee again, but he shouted as Amai stole some. She smiled sweetly at him, but she giggled as he stole some of her pancakes.

"There. Now were even," He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yep!" She chirped happily. Turning to Draco, she tilted her head, "What class do we have first?"

Apparntly, the classes went like this:

_**Monday:**_

_First Bell: Double Potions with the Gryffindors._

_Second Bell: Herbology in Greenhouse 4._

_Third Bell: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Classroom 3C._

_Fourth Bell: Lunch_

_Fifth Bell: Charms, Down the Charms Corridor._

_Sixth Bell: Ancient Runes, With Ravenclaws._

_Seventh Bell: Dinner._

_**Tuesday:**_

_First Bell: History Of Magic, With the Gryffindors._

_Second Bell: Transiguration, Double, with Gryffindors._

_Third Bell: Study Hall._

_Fourth Bell: Lunch_

_Fifth Bell: Study Hall._

_Sixth Bell: Potions._

_Seventh Bell: Dinner._

_**Wednesday:**_

_First Bell: Double Potions with the Gryffindors._

_Second Bell: Herbology in Greenhouse 4._

_Third Bell: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Classroom 3C._

_Fourth Bell: Lunch_

_Fifth Bell: Charms, Down the Charms Corridor._

_Sixth Bell: Study Hall._

_Seventh Bell: Dinner._

_**Thursday:**_

_First Bell: History Of Magic, With the Gryffindors._

_Second Bell: Transiguration, Double, with Gryffindors._

_Third Bell: Double Potions._

_Fourth Bell: Lunch_

_Fifth Bell: Study Hall._

_Sixth Bell: Transfiguration._

_Seventh Bell: Dinner._

_**Friday:**_

_First Bell: Charms, Double, Gryffindors._

_Second Bell: Transfiguration, With Gryffindors._

_Third Bell: Potions, With Gryffindors._

_Fourth Bell: Lunch._

_Fifth Bell: Study Hall_

_Sixth Bell: Charms._

_Seventh Bell: Dinner._

With a loud sigh, Amai groaned, "First class is double Potions with the Gryffindors!"

Draco and Akira shared a look before they began to snigger slightly.

Amai glared at them, stood up quickly, and stormed out of the hall, small growls coming from her throat as she left the two boys guawking at the spot she had been.

With a sigh, they stood up aswell, and went to follow her, but were stopped by Snape.

Snape had greasy hair, and his sickly pale skin practicly clung to his bones, and his nose was crooked. He wore pure black robes, that covered just about everything.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you both," He said coldly, before grasping both of their shoulders, and practicly dragging them from the Hall.

* * *

_**With Amai:**_

Her foot made contact with the wall, and she let out a low shout of pain as she held her now aching toes, "Jesus christ!"

Their was a small snigger behind her, and she turned sharply, her eyes wide.

There, stood Jake. The same Jake that broke her heart. The same Jake that hurt her.

"Jake?" She asked coldly, as she stepped back, "What do you want?"

The Jerk tilted his head, and sneered, "... You."

Amai gaped, and she shook her head, glaring at him, "Hell no! You just want my money! I'm not stupid!"

Jakefaked surprise, before he walked closer to her, pinning her to the wall. His hand gripped her wrists, and held them to the wall above her. He lowered his head so he could look in her now cloudy emerald hues, and he sneered.

"You aren't?... Hm... I guess I have to redo my thoughts about you then," He said coldly as he ran a finger down her cheek, to her shoulder, and then she shouted out as he touched her chest, and her body tensed.

His sneer grew, and he poked her chest again, watching in sick fatisfaction as she squirmed, her face slowly becoming flushed.

"S..Stop it!" She cried out helplessly, her tears slowly leaking down her cheeks.

"Mmm... But your such a pretty little thing..." He said, as he played with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his finger and tugging, which led her to cry out in pain.

His sneer grew, and he leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "If I ever see you with Malfoy again... I'll tell you how I punish my little sluts... but it won't be a good reunion."

With that, her new nightmare walked out of the hallway, leaving Amai to shake and cry, as she curled in on herself, her eyes wide.

* * *

**.3. OMG WHO WAS THAT DUDE?! Btw, he doesn't even exist in the real harry potter world. He's yet another OC...A very very very very EVIL oc. D:! POOR AMAI! v.v... DONT HATE ME QxQ!**

**Neo:_"**

**Me: It was your idea, so hush! BTW!**

**You get your next chapter whenever I finish writing it!LOL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok..Yea...I know...You guys probably hate me for Chapter 10. v.v I'm sorry! LOL!XD! xD!...=3 Sorry. I'mf eeling impish so i had to...e.e...ANYWAYYYYYYYYY! .3. On with the story!3**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie-**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein'** the** bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xDTitle: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**

_**"Mind Speak"**_

**"Location"**

_"Flashback"_

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_His sneer grew, and he poked her chest again, watching in sick fatisfaction as she squirmed, her face slowly becoming flushed._

_"S..Stop it!" She cried out helplessly, her tears slowly leaking down her cheeks._

_"Mmm... But your such a pretty little thing..." He said, as he played with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his finger and tugging, which led her to cry out in pain._

_His sneer grew, and he leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "If I ever see you with Malfoy again... I'll tell you how I punish my little sluts... but it won't be a good reunion."_

_With that, her new nightmare walked out of the hallway, leaving Amai to shake and cry, as she curled in on herself, her eyes wide._

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**The Six Of Legend.**_

Draco groaned mentally as he looked coldly at the Headmaster. His lips curled into a sneer, as he tilted his head.

The Headmaster smiled, and said, "Now, Draco, may I inquire why your with Amai?"

Draco growled, "Don't call me Draco, and don't call Amai by her first name. And, no, you don't. You may not inquire."

The headmaster glared, his magic raging slightly, and he was stopped short as he felt a shift in the wards. He turned to Severus, who nodded, and left the room quickly.

"What happened?...Where's Princess, old man!?" Akira growled lowly, his eyes narrowed to slits, "Not to mention, I'm not happy in Gryffindor! I'll call the Malfoy's and find a Headmaster that would resort me! Good god, I want to be with my sister, you ass!"

Draco stared in shock at Akira, who had just cursed out the Headmaster.

The Headmaster paled, but he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Allright..You can resort," He said in defeat.

A grin covered Akira's mouth, but he was stopped as someone knocked on the door. He turned, and his eyes were wide at the sight he gained.

Amai stood there. Her pale cheeks were covered in tears, her hair tousled, and she was paler then usual. She flinched whenever Snape came even close to touching her, and her robes were rumbled. SHe looked as if she had just been... assaulted.

Draco stood up quickly, and grasped the girl, hugging her to his chest as she cried quietly, he glared at the Headmaster.

"Thanks... Thanks for letting me get in trouble with her father, you bastard! Akira! Come on!" With that, Draco left quickly, holding Amai to his side.

Akira sneered at the Headmaster, "Better hope no one learns of this..."

The headmaster sighed as the three left, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at Severus.

"What happened?"

Severus sighed, and sat down, "I saw Jake Summers leaving the corridor as I saw Amai, so he probably had something to do it... Though I know Jake...He's not an ass, he wouldn't do this unless being controlled," With a glare, Severus leaned forward, and whispered, "If you planned this... I'll murder you sooner then we planned."

With that, Dumbledore was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**With Draco And Amai:**_

Draco quickly shushed the girl, holding her to his chest, "What happened?"

Amai sniffled, and rubbed her eyes, whimpering, "Jake..."

Akira stood up quickly, and he turned around with a low whisper of, "Be right back."

Amai watched in fear as her new found friend left, anger pracitcly radiating off of him. With a low gulp, she curled into Draco's side, and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, Amai..." Draco murmured, his eyes closed. Amai nodded, and the slowly of her breathing made it obvious that she had, actually, fallen asleep. With another sigh, Draco ran a comforting hand through the dark haired girls locks, looking up at the ceiling of the Slytherin Common Room.

He knew how her magic had raged... He knew how close she had been to dying from her magic... And that scared him. Alot.

* * *

_**To Akira and Jake:**_

Akira grabbed his old friends shoulder, turned him around, and punched him across the jaw, shocking the boy.

"What the hell, man?!" He growled.

Akira sneered coldly, and grasped Jake's collar, holding to the wall of the Gryffindor common room, shocking everyone into silence.

"How dare you... How dare you touch Riana!" He hissed, his eyes darkening once more. He threw Jake to the ground, and delivered a kick to the boy's head, causing Jake to cry out, and hold his head.

"How'd you..."

"She came into the Headmasters office, _crying_! I thought you _loved _her! If you loved her... You wouldn't have caused her magic to nearly kill her," He said coldly.

Eyes widenning, Jake looked at him, "Kill...her..."

A sneer covered Akira's normally handsome face, as he knelt down, nodding, "She has to much magic... Your little act... Could have killed her..."

The blood drained from Jake's face, and Akira stood, "I'm leaving. I'm being resorted. Anyone who wishes not to feel my wratch, stay away from Potter. Is that clear?" He hissed to everyone, and they nodded, fearfully.

With a smirk, Akira turned on his heel, hitting Jake's head, and leaving the common room...For good.

_**Ravenclaw Common Room, First Year Dorms.**_

Luna Lovegood sat in her bed, her eyes closed, ignoring the rabblings of her friend, Koriah. Or Kori, for short.

With a sigh, Luna opened her near violet hues, and stared at Kori.

The girl had hair the color of drying blood, that fell to the middle of her back in soft waves, and her black hues gleaming with mischief, yet had a sparkle of something... not sane. Her lips the color of fresh blood, and her skin was the color of freshly fallen snow.

Her slim form was draped in the normal Hogwarts uniform, but her legs were adorned with ripped tights, and her favorite, blood splattered combat boots. She wore a leather trench coat instead of the normal robes, and her shirt was buttoned up, though the first button was undone, and untucked. The Raven claw tie was undone, laying done limply on her bed, as Kori chattered on about her new friends.

Suddenly, the slightly unhinged voice stopped, and Kori turned to Luna, her head cocked.

"Luna," She said.

"Hmmm?" Luna's dreamy voice called out.

"What are the 'The Six'? The Sorting Hat talked about it, but I don't know what they are... Afterall, me, being a Muggleborn and all..."

Luna smiled, and she closed her eyes, "I shall tell you... But listen well, little Koriah, There is a lullaby...I shall sing it for you.. Then I shall explain." With a dreamy smile, Luna sat next to her friend, and closed her eyes.

As Luna closed her eyes, she opened her mouth, the beautiful voice flowing from her mouth almost goddesslike.

_"Little, Little, Little life,_

_Life be small, yet life be light,_

_Don't let the shadows catch you in your plight_

_Little ice, don't let her fall,_

_Oh, there she goes,_

_Falling, falling, falling,_

_Hurry and catch her before she falls,_

_The fire is gone, the hearth be dead,_

_But yet, what is that little light up ahead?_

_Riana, Riana, Riana..._

_Little life, where is your light?_

_Kemono, Kemono Kemono..._

_Little life, where is your lover?_

_Hiro, Hiro, Hiro..._

_Little life, where is your brother?_

_Kage, Kage, Kage..._

_Oh, little life, where's the poison?_

_Kokoro, Kokoro, Kokoro..._

_Little life, it's ok, don't fall away,_

_Oh, there she goes,_

_Catch her before she goes!_

_Little life, all be well, but ye be warned, don't let your hatred cloud your light,_

_For your little friends may not be around once again..."_

As Luna finished the small song, a shiver ran down Kori's spine in recognizition.

"The Six are the emodiments of the Elements. Uncontrollable, and even slightly unpredictable, no one can actually know who they are... The leader, Riana, is the emodiment of life. In control over the rest, she is the most powerful, yet she suffers a dire price...

"Her lover, Hiro, is the emodiment of ice. Cold, and unfogiving no one has been able to defeat this man.

"Riana's sister, Kemono.. The emodiment of fire. Insane. Unpredictable. Murderous... Unhinged... Kemono stands for "Beast" in japanese... No one has ever seen her and lived to tell the tale.

"Kemono's lover, Kage. Emodiment of shadows. Cold, though the only thing able to control Kemono. Rude... Sarcastic... Dark... No one can escape the emodiment of something close to Death.

"And the most dangerous one... Kokoro... The Poisoner of the Mind... Able to make anyone go insane... Destroying the mind.. Though, a power like that, comes with a terrible, terrible cost. But... No one can become these people on their own... It all has to do with the mother, little Koriah.

The last one... Is the Seer... The Elf... The Knowing One... The one to understand... She is as rare as the rest, though never gone for good..."

With that, Luna got up and left, leaving Kori to think of her thoughts.

"Insane..." With a small gulp, the girl curled up into a ball, her eyes wide.

"Then...they are the people I dreamed about..." She murmured as sleep overtook her, with a small whisper of, "Kage..."

* * *

**Now ya know what Riana is :O! And Kage..3...OMg so dramatic ~! LOL!  
Review! REVIEW! R n R! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW PLZZZZZZZZZZZxD! LOL**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!~**

**~Geo and Neo**


	12. Chapter 12

**LIKE OMG! YOU PROBABLY HATE ME FOR NOT BEING ON SOOO LONG QxQ I'm so sorry! School started 2 weeks ago and I've had homework and stuff, not to mention my friend got married to a tree named Janius = . Lol..Were so weird...**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them. Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein'** the** bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xDTitle: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Pareseltongue"**

_**"Mind Speak"**_

**"Location"**

_"Flashback"_

**Now, my most likely murderous(At me,) readers, I shall began the story ^^!**

**First Spell**

A small, tinkling laugh rang throughout the old Great Hall of Hogwarts, and some stopped, turning to the entrance, and they couldn't help but giggle quietly at the sight.

Draco Malfoy stood in all his platinum glory...only...His robes were Gryffindor colored. Amai stood by his side, her cherubbic face stretched into that adorable smile of hers. Draco's silvery blue eyes were narrowed to slits, and he was growling lowly at the innocent looking girl.

"Amai! Turn my robes back, NOW!" He snarled at the girl, his hands curled into fists.

"Aw but, Drake, you look soo adorable!" She squealed as she dodged a tackle from him, accidently barreling into the lap of a first year Ravenclaw, who could only laugh at the girl in her lap. Pinching the girls cheeks, she grinned.

"Your the adorable one, little raven." Giggling, the Ravenclaw helped the girl up. A blush spread over the raven's cheeks, but she squealed as she was picked up around the waist by Draco, who was sniggering into her ear.

"Got ya, Amai.." A smirk quickly addorned his face and she squeaked, her arms flailing.

"Kidnap! Aki! Akiiiiiiiiiii!" She shrieked, her screams turning to sniggers, then to squeals as Akira through her over his shoulder, his eyes rolling.

"Your an idiot, Amai," He quipped.

"You love me anyways!" She chirped back, giggling.

"Damn straight," He smirked.

"Akira! Don't go tainting her!" Draco snapped, crossing his arms as the laughter in the Great Hall faded, and conversations returned to normal volume.

With a laugh, Akira dropped Amai into her normal seat, watching as she demanded for her poridge.

"Where is my poridge?! WHO STOLE MY PORIDGE?!" She screamed, eyes wide.

Draco sniggered as he put the poridge infront of the girl, watching as she shrieked, hugged him, then dug into the poridge.

Rolling his blue eyes, Draco chuckled as he nibbled absently on a piece of toast.

A small laugh brought Draco from his reverie and he turned to Luna, and a smile covered his features, "Ello there, Loony."

A dreamy smile covered the Elven girls features as she replied, "Good day to you, Draconis Lucius."

Rolling his silvery hues, Draco sighed at the term, "It's Draco, Loony. Just. Draco."

Another dreamy smile, and she nodded, "Alright..."

As he rolled his eyes once more, Draco turned to Akira and looked at him, "What's the news in Gryffindorks little den, Akira?" He asked bluntly, skipping over the pleasentries.

A smirk worthy of a Malfoy covered Akira's features as he nodded to the First Year, "Their angry at me, but their pissed as hell at Jake for what he did to Amai," Wrapping an arm around Amai in comfort as she tensed, and he leaned forward to murmur into her ear, "It's alright, Ami, so calm down, will you?"

A small nod was his only response.

Laughing, he stole a bite of her poridge, earning himself a small whack on the head from the annoyed girl, causing him to snicker at her.

As breakfest ended, the three spilt ways, Akira heading to Defense, and the blonde and ravennette to Charms.

Smiling at Draco, she giggled at his vacant expression, causing him to pinch her side.

A shriek came from her throat and she quickly ran from him, shrieking whenever he managed to pinch her again.

With a yelp, the two barreled into the Charms room, and they looked at the Professor who was looking at them, as if they'd grown two heads.

A sheepish grin covered Amai's features, and she let out a soft giggle, "We aren't late, are we?"

Smirking, Draco pinched her side again, causing her to shriek, jump up, and hide behind Proffesor Flitwick, who was laughing.

"my..well.. Go to your seat, Potter, Malfoy," Flitwick said in his high pitched voice, chuckling as the two scrambled into their seat, giggling.

Most of the class rolled their eyes at the antics of the two, but quickly turned their attention back to Flitwick as he said, "Now then class! Wands out! We'll be learning a technique most wizards use quite alot! Levitation! Now then, follow me. Yes, like that, the wand technique is _swish _and _flick_! Yes like that. Now then, after me _Wingardium Leviosa_."

As the two to-be troublemakers looked to the feathers infront of them, giggling once more as they took out their wands, as a voice sneered, "Our savior has to use a piece of glass to save us? Well, obviously, we have the wrong person!"

As hatred built up inside Amai, a voice called, "That's not just a piece of glass, Weasley. That's a rare wand that only the Founders, and Merlin used. It's said to have great power in it, and it's wielder is able to harnass that power and use it. It's made of pure crystal, and hasn't been seen since the Founders sign. Obviously, we can expect alot of cool things from Potter there, unlike you, who can barely keep up their grades enough to do _anything_," It sneered.

Looking over, they noticed a Ravenclaw, who was sneering at Weasley, her hair the color of drying blood, and her eyes like the darkest of shadows. Alabaster skin contrasted with the two colors, and her pale lips were curled upwards, and she could only be about 4'12, really. Clad in the normal school robes, only she wasn't wearing a sweater, instead she was wearing a black hoodie with a design like skulls, underneathe the white button up shirt that was clad with a blue and silver tie. A black skirt flew to her thiegs, her legs clad in ripped leggings,and on her feet were combat boots, with what looked like blood on them.

She looked rather scary, actually... Yet oddly sisterly, from Amai's view.

As blood tinted Weasley's cheeks, Amai gave the girl a small smile, and she grinned broadly in return.

As class slowly winded down to a close, the only people having levitated their feathers being Draco, Amai, the girl who stood up for Amai, and a rather bushy haired girl next to Weasley.

The rather bossy tone brought Amai's attention as the girl said, "No, no your doing it _wrong_! Your going to take somebodys eye out. It's _LeviOOOOsa_. Not _Leviosaaa_."

"Shut up, you bloody know-it-all!" The boy spat at her, going back in trying to do the spell(Wrongly, mind you,) ignoring the tears that had begun to fill the girls eyes. As the bell rang, she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the door.

"Nice going, Weasel!" Amai spat as she ran after the girl, "Take my things to the next class, Draco!" She called over her shoulder.

The low sobs of the girl echoed through Amai's ears, and she couldn't understand the heartwretching fury that flowed through her veins as she thought of Weasley, who had caused this girl to cry.

"Wait!" Amai cried as the girl turned a corner, dashing up to third floor.

With a soft sigh, Amai slowly began to lower her speed, stopping just barely as she saw she had lost the girl. With a sad smile, Amai shook her head, heading off to her next class.

As her classes ended, Amai laughed as she was thrown into the Great Hall by Draco, a smirk firm on his pale lips. Amai giggled at him as she tried to find her footing, and most the students, having been used to their behaviour, laughed with them, while the others just looked uncomfortable.

She gasped at the sight before her.

Jack O' Lanterns floated in the air, bats flying here and there, candies of all kinds on the tables, turkey and the like lined up. With caramel apples, and pupmpkin juice, the eery lighting, the Great Hall actually looked rather...Scary, in an odd, homey way.

Rolling her eyes, she skipped over to her houses table, giggling, as she bumped Blaise from his spot, and she dropped herself into the spot, giggling even more.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco sat down beside her, chuckling under his breath.

Dinner past by without much excitement, apart from the occasional scream of a prank gone hiliriaous.

The front doors of the Hall banged open, and the trademark turbin of Proffesor Quirell.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He screamed, before he whispered, "Thought you ought to know."

And the screaming erupted.

**:D! Done. Review, review review! Dont forget, and btw, I won't be continuing my other HP story because I don't have permission to use the idea the idea itself was chosen from, so yer...e.e'**

**REVIEW!**

**~Geo And Neo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. Look. ****The Six**** are the following: **

_**-Amai Potter**_

_**-Draco Malfoy**_

_**-Koriah Asara**_

_**-Akira Thanos**_

_**-Blaise Zabini**_

_**-Luna Lovegood**_

_**-So!**_**, ****NO**** the Weasley Twins are ****NOT**** part of ****The Six****. Okay? e.e Gawd. The Weasley Twins are more like... Ah... How to put it...e.e..Hrm... .3.'.. Uhm..-.-... OH! Part of a little group :D! That support them. And no.. I have no idea who will be in it yet. e.e. Thats in like. Sixth year. So PSHH!... And if your wondering. -... Yes. Amai goes through soem traumtic experience that makes her Riana. :o. Same for the rest. They come in a ****certain order!**** So don't complain whenever you don't like who went first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, whatever. So please. Don't complain. Just. Deal with it. Please and thank you:D!**

**From, **

**Your Lovely Physco W/ Odd As Hell Tastes Who Needs Some Serious Mental Help**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them . Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie Fried Chicken... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**_

**"Mind Speak"**

* * *

_**Chapter 13.**_

_**Nightmares.**_

The horried smell that bombarded her nostrils was gag-worthy. Honestly. Amai's lip curled in disgust.

The sudden scream caused her to jump from her train of thought and run in the direction of the girls bathroom.

"Amai! Wait up!" Akira screamed from behind her.

"NO! SHE COULD BE **HURT** AND I NEED TO BE THERE **NOW** NOT **LATER**!" She screamed at him.

Akira rolled his eyes but cursed as she slowly left his train of sight. Who knew such a little girl could be so fucking _fast?!_

As Amai sped to the lu, she had to hold her nose in an attempt to keep the smell out.

Another scream. Amai let out a low growl as she sped up once more, but she screamed as she slipped, her momentum causing her body to lurch into the wall of the girl's bathroom with a sickening _crack._

"Potter!" The girl screamed out, eyes wide. With a rueful smile, Amai slowly righted herself. The dumb looking, 12-foot tall, smelly, green-skinned foul, evil, idiotic, retarded, loathesome, ugly looking... Ahem.

"Why 'ello there, ugly!" She laughed softly, rolling her eyes as the troll blinked at her, it's held tilted.. Honestly what was up in that nose.. THose were way to big to be called buggers.. Maybe.. Trolbgers?.. Nah.

The troll made some weird mix of a gurgle and a growl.. Sounded like a hungry baby, actually. Much to her amusement.

She let out a low yelp as she dodged the swing of the club. The blasted thing could have killed her! Though.. oh... that's what it **wanted **to do.

With a low growl of, "You ASS," Amai quickly threw the nearest thing at it... A brick.

It whacked the beast in the head, as it's eyes began to unfocus. His club smashed into the sinks, then he spun, and he destroyed the stalls as well, the redhaired girl screaming as she covered her head.

"No!" She yelled as a big of tile slammed the girl's head. The blood. So much blood.

It covered her hair, causing it to clump, and her eyes had closed.

Another growl rose from her throat as she threw another brick at the beast, breaking it's nose.

It cried out in pain.

She laughed, before stopping short. Her wand was in her hand, though she didn't remeber drawing it. One word escaped her lips. She barely heard the whisper before the blackness surronded her vision.

"_Limariona."_

* * *

_**Amai's Dreams.**_

_The fire. It was everywhere. The cries. The pleas. The blood and sounds of pain came from all around her __and Amai felt her breathing quicken in horror. It was so horrific. So real. So graphic. Corpses. Blood. Screams. Pleads. That's all she could see. That's all.. It was... So.. wrong._

_The dark room was slowly crowding in on her. Not enough room. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs-!_

_Then, she was on the ground. Someone above her was sniggering as they pinned her hands above her head, her eyes still trained the ground. She let out a whimper as something was dragged over her back. The sound of ripping._

_A soft gasp escaped her as her shirt fell limp. What was.._

_"Your so naive.. It's cute," The voice purred, low and seductive.. It was... famaliar. _

_Nails scraped her back, digging into the skin. She could feel the blood drip, and she knew what it was. It was a marking, of sort. Some creatures use it as a way to mark their targets. But __**why **__**her?!**_

_The man above her said quietly, "Little Angel." A laugh. __**Help me!**_ _She mentally screamed. _

_Something licked her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine and disgusting feel. Then, suddenly something broke the skin. She screamed. Pleaded. Sobbed. Cried. Whimpered. It... just... __**hurt**__. No other words to explain it. _

_The man slowly sucked, causing her writhe in pain and scream out, whimpers continously coming from her throat. It hurt... _

_"he..l...p..." She croaked out as the blackness slowly clouded her vision. _

_The last thing she heard was a low murmur._

_"My little Dark Angel..."_

_And everything went black._

* * *

_**Later On. Draco's POV:**_

Draco looked down at the pale face of Amai. It had been two weeks since the troll incident, and she still hadn't woken up. The one thing that had worried the teachers were the nail marks on her back. Even the teachers were worried, according to them, they had come in and saw Asara, and Amai on the ground unconcious. Each with varrying injuries. Asara had bruises all over her body, each in different versions of severity. Not to mention she had a cut on her head, and her face was covered in blood. Amai had been even worse.

And the troll. Apparantly, it's skin had been white as paper, it's skin was rough, like brick. It's eyes had dulled, no color at all. Not to mention there hadn't been a single wound on it. As if.. As if something had drained it's soul from it's body.

Dumbledore had seemed the most troubled by what he had seen. According to the teachers, he had arrived just in time to see the troll fall. He wouldn't say anything about how it was defeated. But everyone knew he knew.

It worried him too. The nails. The wounds. The odd design they formed.

But he couldn't focus on that now!

His felt his heart being torn in two as he looked down at her pale face. Her eyes were closed, and a white blanket covered her body, her arms laying above the blanket, resting at her side. Not a thing moved from her, except her chest as she breated.

Her skin was so pale, it was sickly. She had bruises on her arms, and legs, not to mention the odd hand-shaped bruises on her neck. A scar ran down her cheek, starting from below her eye, to the tip of her mouth. Madam Pomfrey said it would fade. Good. She was to beautiful to be marred by scars...

He shook his head violently, his ungelled hair falling down to his neck.

He had been there since Madam Pomfrey had allowed him. Draco hadn't left since. He knew it was probably worrying some of the teachers, and probably confusing half the school at the fact that the "Rich Slytherin Brat" was actually _worried _about someone _other _than himself.

He heard the doors open and he didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who it was. He knew by the aura the person let off.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked softly, his voice bouncing off the walls of the infirmary.

He knew the man was smirking. From the tone of his voice.

"Aw, that's all you have to say?"

Draco turned sharply, glaring murderously at the man infront of him.

The bastards sandy hair went to his shoulders, some of his bangs were falling into the softly tanned skin of his face. The bastards build was still the same. Broad, yet lean. He had grown to, to about 6'2. His chiseled face was still as handsome as ever as well. A black shirt hugged his muscled torso, and a leather jacket was placed of it. Rips were well, placed in random spots along it's surface. Faded blue jeans hung loosely on his hips, which probably drove just about every female that could see him crazy. A knife hung around his waist (And Draco knew full well that the bastard could kill him in seconds if he wanted with it), holding his pants up. Combat boots adorned his feet.

The bastard looked just as infuriating as he had two years ago.

"You have **no **right to be here!"

The bastard smirked, "Aw, and here I thought you missed ya missed me!" His southren accent dripped into the husky voice of the man that **still **pissed him off, even if it had been two years.

"As if, you bastard!" Draco snarled, his body tensing involuntarily.

_Why? _He thought desperactly, _Why does he still have this affect on me!?_ He mentally screamed.

He still remebered what the bastard had done. What he had down to Severus. What he had done to his mother, his father. And what he had done to Draco, himself, as well.

The bastard smirked, walking over to him, and looking down at Amai. Draco tensed, glaring murderously at the bastard. What he said shocked him. He had always thought of the bastard as a soulless monster with no heart, who simply enjoyed toying with himself.

"She's so innocent.. Who did this?... I recgonize the handiwork," At this, he looked from the corner of his eye at Draco, ".. I just wanted you to know, Drake.. What happened two years ago... I'm sorry."

Draco's eyes widened and stared, actually gaped really, at him, "You.. Hiro... Wh.. why..."

Hiro looked down, and sighed softly, "I realized.. In the past two years.. That life is something to cherished. I grew up, with my handiwork. I know what I did to Severus, I heard about it, and I saw it in my dreams..."

Draco looked down, "Sev has gone back to his emotionless, snarky bastard ways."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and the two turned around sharply, their eyes widening at the man before them.

"What in all of the seven bleeding **hells **are you doing here, you _ass_?!"

* * *

**btw. Since it took me so long to update I added like, a few.. maybe... 7 more paragraphs? I didn't count... O_o. From like, the dream, and there on was addedO_O"**

**O-o ...No don't hate me. Yes. It will be clear on WHAT ****Hiro**** is. Sooon! Probably...around...Hm... Either the Forbidden Forest scene, or the Mirror of Erised. With the stone. Kk? ;D! =3. VOTE D:!**

**AND BTW! D:! IM SOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! QXQ! My bro has pneomonia, and it hasn't let up since, like, a week after I updated. Q~Q He came home for about, 2 days, then was shipped off to the emergency room, then taken to the hospital via ambulance QxQ. Do ya see why it took me awhile? T-T Im sooo sorry! D:!..Anyway. :3. **

**VOTE FOR A PLACE FOR THE VAMP SCENE3!**

**Forbidden Forest with Vamp: 1**

**Mirror of Erised with Vamp: 1**

**~GEO AND NEO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yello! Yea, so. Well I got nothing to do. Hurricane... yea. :O SO IM WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER3 :D!**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them . Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie **Fried Chicken**... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**_

**"Mind Speak" Btw. Second Chance. By Shinedown.-Does that weird thing where you put your fingers to your mouth and go "mwua"- :3 It's so awesome.3.' :3**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Odd Dreams.**_

_She was in a field. Right? There were flowers and trees that surronded her, a soft breeze making the grasses ripple like waves. The sun beat down on her pale skin mercilessly._

_She blinked. Where was she? She looked down, head tilted to the side as if the ground could give her answers. She giggled at the thought. She blinked as she turned around, her now loose raven locks spanning out around her. She closed her eyes, the thick lashes brushing against the porcelain skin of her cheeks._

_"Amai..." A soft voice broke through the heavanly silence of the field. _

_Oh._

_Her name was Amai... That's right.. Amai Potter. She was 11. She went to Hogwarts, and she was a Witch! She was in Slytherin... And Draco! Yea, the Malfoy's aswell.. _

_But still. The question was still there._

_Where was she?_

_Amai shook her head and turned around to see who had spoken, her eyes widening at the sight before her._

_The woman had fiery red hair that fell to the middle of her back in soft waves. Her skin was almost like hers, only a shade darker. Her lips were full, and a sinful shade of red, and her nose was small, and button-like, like her own. Her cheekbones were high, and aristocratic. She wore a white dess that was clasped on her left shoulder, but there wasn't one on the right. It spread over her bust, then flowed to the ground like silk, hugging her curves softly. The woman didn't have any shoes on. The woman seemed to be about 5'12, maybe. _

_The woman, was, in all meanings of the word, beautiful._

_Amai blinked, and tilted her head, as she said softly, "Who.. are you?"_

_The woman's dark lips curled into a breath-stopping smile. She walked towards Amai, and she grabbed a lock of the girl's hair, closing her eyes as if she was in thought. The thick lashes that surronded the closed lids brushed against the softly tanned skin, and a beautific smile spread across the womans face._

_The woman opened her eyes, and Amai's eyes widened at the sight of the identical emerald hues. The same shade as hers._

_"Your..." Amai began, her voice trembling. The woman smiled._

_"Lily Potter. Your mother." _

_Amai's breath caught. This was so wrong. Her mother was dead. But the woman had her eyes, and her name... Amai's head hurt._

_Amai shook her head fiercly to rid herself of the thoughts. She looked up at Lily, blinking, "Your.. my mother? But.. if this is a dream then..." Her lower lip began to tremble at the meaning, and she sniffled._

_Lily immidiantly knelt down and hushed her, shaking her head, a soft smile on her beautiful face, "Hush, Amai. Yes. I know. I am dead. I apologize for leaving you. It still hurts everytime I think about it. I was ripped from you in such a violent manner..." Lily's own eyes misted over, but she fiercly shook her head, "But. I am here now. I was always here," She placed a hand on Amai's chest, right where her heart was, "I was always with you," She smiled._

_Amai nodded, trying to stop the way her throat was closing, "Why.. Why am I here?"_

_Lily sighed, and sat down, with her legs to the side, curled at the knees. Amai plopped down next to her, and she finally noticed what she was wearing._

_A white dress that went to her knees, soft ruffles covering the top part near her breasts. The dress was cute, styled like a Lolita's would be. Pure white, and it had a black trim. Two slim straps held it up, and on her feet were white sandals._

_Lily ran a hand through her daughters tousled locks, smiling softly, "I am here because you needed me. You were claimed. By something much worse than a vampire..." Lily's face blanked out, before she shook her head fiercly, "You were targeted by a demon. Normally, demons circle their target for a few months, then attack within a year. What's odd, is the fact that this demon managed to get within the castle walls. Dumbledore always talks about the wards, but if something as unholy as a demon was able to get into Hogwarts, what wards are there?"_

_Amai looked up at her mother, blinking as she ranted. Obviously, Lily didn't like Dumbledore very much._

_Lily shook her head and continued speaking, "As it is, the possibily of you dying by the demons hands is fifty fifty. It might decrease, if you were to train. And learned a few more spells. But your only a first year, and the Fates have decided that shall take place in your second year._

_"As I was saying, the possibilty of you being able to defeat the demon at your age is low. But with your magic core having so much power to blow the Wizarding World to smitherins, you might have a shot."_

_Amai nodded, tilting her head as she asked, "What do I have to do? I don't want to die.. I want to stay with Draco, and Akira..." Her voice cracked as the emerald hues misted over._

_Lily hugged the girl, smiling softly, "You would live. If you found an exorcist."_

_Amai blinked owlishly, "An.. exorcist? Like the ones with the bible?"_

_Lily threw her head back and laughed, the beautiful sound making a soft smile spread across Amai's face._

_"Yes. One of those, only a tad different."_

_Amai raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Ok... But.. you can't exactly look through a Yellow Pages and find one._

_Lily laughed softly, and rolled her eyes, "I have one in mind," Lily said, "His name is..."_

_**Real World. Draco, Hiro, and - - - - -.**_

The Potions Master panted heavily at the sight of the bastard who had stolen two years of his life. He was still as murderously sexy. _Dammit!_ Severus scolded himself.

Draco held up his hands, noticing how close to snapping his godfather was, took a step towards his godfather, "Sev.."

"Silence!" Severus barked out. Draco flinched and backed down, his eyes straying to the floor.

Hiro crossed his arms. He took a deep breath and looked Severus in the eye.

"Severus," He greeted.

Severus simply growled in response. He stalked forwards, and he grabbed the bastard by the collar, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"My job," Was the cold response.

Severus blinked, and his grip slackened, "Job?"

"Yes. Job. Potter over here got herself targeted by a demon, and it's my job to get rid of it," Hiro said simply, though his eyes gleamed with amusement at the Potions Master's akwardness.

Severus blinked. Potter. A demon? Targeted? **HER?! **Severus shook his head violently. He looked at Hiro murderously, "Why should I trust you?!"

Hiro smirked and leaned forward, "Because. I don't lie. I twist and maniuplate the truth but I **Do. Not. Lie**." As the words fell from his lips, Severus' eyes widened.

That was the Dark Lord's saying.

Whatever color was left in Severus' face quickly left as he stared at the now highly amused man he was holding onto.

"You fool," He cursed quietly.

Hiro shrugged and whispered into Severus' ear, "Marvolo was worried. He sent me to take care of his little angel.."

Severus cursed quietly again, and he glared at the exorcist, huffing.

"Fine. Say I believe you."

"You just did," Hiro said sarcasticly.

Severus whacked the man, glaring, "Shut it. Anyway. Say I believe you. Why should I let you?"

Hiro's face went blank and his eyes became haunted, "Because if you don't that girl won't live to her twevlth birthday."

Severus' eyes widened and he groaned quietly, "Fine!"

Severus grabbed Hiro's hand, dragging him from the room, "We have to go see the Headmaster," He stated sharply.

Hiro rolled his eyes at the uptight male, before looking at Draco and waving enthusiasticly at Draco as he was dragged, leaving a rather shocked Malfoy in the Infirmary.

_Their insane._ Was all Draco could think as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_**Somewhere Else.**_

Someone growled lowly as he cursed. He hadn't been able to get into the chamber. His master. He had to revive his master.

A fist connected with a brick wall, and the person ignored the stinging pain, as blood poured from his knuckles.

A roar escaped the pale lips as he fell to his knees, cursing the Fates to the deepest, darkest pit of the Underworld.

_**(i WAS going to end it here, but I choose otherwise. THANK ME D:!... 3 Love ya'll ;D!)**_

_**With Koriah Asara. Dreamland3**_

_The darkness was closing in on her. She couldn't breathe. Screams blasted in her ears, and she grabbed her head, sobbing uncontrollably as she fell to her knees._

_Blood splattered on the ground. _

_The sounds of steel being sliced through skin. _

_The thud of a body._

_The whimpers._

_The pleas._

_The laughter._

_She couldn't take it. It was to much. _

_**Someone. Help. Help me! **__She screamed mentally._

_"__**MAKE IT STOP!**__" She screamed out, tears pouring down her tanned cheeks like rivers. Her pupils dilated._

_She felt sick._

_What was happening?_

_Who was she?_

_Kori. Her name was Koriah._

_Right?_

_That's who she was. No one else._

_A soft laugh broke through the nightmare and she looked up, her eyes wide. _

_Blood red hair was chopped to the shoulders, tanned skin unmarred by any scars. A goddess-like face. Full lips. Thick lashes. The darkest pair of shadow-colored eyes. The right side of her face was scarred. A scar went from a centimeter over her eyebrow, down to her cheek. She was clad in skin-tight leather, and a sword was strapped to her waist. It was black. A ruby on the hilt._

_"Aw... My poor vessel.." The woman sighed, her soft voice like a violin's mournful playing. The woman knelt infront of her. _

_The woman placed a glove clad hand on her chin, forcing Kori to look into the woman's hellish eyes. The other hand was used to support herself._

_An animalistic glint appeared in the womans eyes as she giggled, "Oh, poor little Koriah.. You have no idea do you? Oh.. The vessels are always so blank on the subject..."_

_The woman leaned forward, and licked Kori's ear, causing Kori to flinch, and a shudder of fear run down her spine. _

_The woman whispered, "Listen here, Kori. Protect her. Protect Riana. Protect her with your life.. if she dies.. These nightmares. Will get worse."_

_The woman vanished, leaving Kori to tremble in pure, unadultered fright. _

_Who was that?_

_Where was she?_

_Was she insane?_

_One question stayed in Kori's mind like a giant white box in the midst of a giant black space._

_What was happening to her?_

**KORI! D:!.. Anyway, I nearly stopped it, like, twice. Tell me which scene you like best, please. Personally, I love the Lily+Amai scene. made me cry when i wrote it. T-T.. And yes. :3 The demon shall die.-Evil laughter.-..-Coughs.- Anyway.**

**Like.**

**Follow.**

**Favorite.**

**Review. **

**IDC! =3. Just enjoy it ;D!**

**~Geo & Neo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo yo yo3! Yea, well, I missed my bus and i got bored so I'm writing this. I'M GOING TO GO SEE FRANKENWEINIE THIS AFTERNOON!-Screams.- OMG! I JUST LOVE THAT PUPPY! I CRIED WHEN I HEARD ABOUT IT! THAT DOGGIE IS SO KAWAII3!.. anyway. on with the story -Winks.-**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them . Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie **Fried Chicken**... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I love that bitch. You people start bashing on her, and I will bash... ;o... Draco-Fuckin-Malfoy! I swear to the dog god I will!:o... Probably bashing by sleeping with him.. BUT ANYWAY...**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents... Ehm...-...ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

_"Flashback"_

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Pareseltongue"**_

**"Mind Speak" Btw. Second Chance. By Shinedown.-Does that weird thing where you put your fingers to your mouth and go "mwua"- :3 It's so awesome.3.' :3**

**Btw, this chapter is purely dedicated to Koriah. :D!... I know. Dun ask why. I might throw in some Akira. Cause. Well. He's sexy, ain't he?! O_O! As is Hiro.. 3 Yum. btw! CHICK WHO BORROWED HIRO! I NEED HIM BACK! O_O' HE VOTED! BUT HE VOTED FOR THE WRONG DUDE! **

**Hiro:: HELP ME! THESE PEOPLE ARE INSANE-Is crying, and has whip markso.o-**

**Me: :o Wow you did good..-Leers at him, licking lips.- Wow he's ripped..**

**Hiro: O_O!-Runs away.-**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Koriah's Life.**_

Kori felt a sigh escape her lips as she sat up in her bed. The dark blue of her dorm reflected in her obsidian hues. She picked at the baggy black shirt she wore, frowning. She was coated in sweat, causing her clothes to cling to her.

The dream suddenly slammed into her and Kori felt a gasp escape her throat. Placing a hand to her head, her eyes widened slightly as the scenes played out before her.

All that blood. All those screams. The whimpers. The woman.. Who was she? Who was that woman? She had Kori's hair and eyes, oddly enough, but was much older than Kori was, herself. _Oh, fuck my life. _She though numbly.

With a sigh, Kori hopped of her bed, stumbling a bit as she tried to regain her footing. Shaking her head, she grabbed her bag of toiletries and walked to the bathroom. It was Saturday, so that meant no classes. _Thank god. _

Half an hour later, Kori stepped out of the shower, a towel around her torso. It stopped half way down her thieghs. Kori sighed as she noticed that her trunk was gone. _Damn you, Ichiru. _Ichiru, her third year brother, had taken to pranking her since they were in the same House. Once more, _damn you, Ichiru. _

As she walked downstairs, she placed her hair into a ponytail, ignoring the appriative whistles she got from some of the boys. She smirked at them and winked, giggling.

"Kori! Stop acting like a hooker!" Ichiru screamed out in horror at the way she was acting. _Idiot._

"If you hadn't stoken my trunk, I wouldn't have to!" She retorted, glaring at him murderous.

Ichiru had her mother's eyes, obsidian like her own, but her father's build, hair, and skin tone. He was deeply tanned, built nicely, and tall, around 6'0. _Damn you! _A whole 5 inches taller than her own 5'5. _Damn you_, She mentally raged once more. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that hugged his well developed muscles. On his feet were combat boots, with mud stains. His face was chiseled, only holding a tiny bit of his baby fat still. His hair was the color of dark chocolate, and touseled to look like the oh-so-wanted style of "Just-had-mind-blowing-sex," guys wanted, much to his amusement.

She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him, and Ichiru sniggered, rolling his eyes, "Fine!" With a wave of his wand, her trunk floated from behind a bookcase, up the stairs, and into her dorm.

"_Thank _you!" She huffed, before she pivoted, and stomped upstairs after her trunk. She heard Ichiru's laughter fading behind her.

As she entered her dorm, she kicked open her trunk and grabbed some clothes. Walking to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her dark auburn hair. She slid on her bra, and undies, and then slid on her black, tight tanktop that read "You Know You Want It" across her bust. She slid on a pair of ripped tights, then black cut-offs that were ripped in the front. She put on her dark mascara, adding more volume to her already thick lashes. Putting on some faint eyeshadow, and red lipgloss, she smirked at her reflect. And, though she might sound concieted, **DAMN **was she sexy. As she exited the bathroom, she grabbed her combat boots and slid them on. She reached behind her pillow and grabbed her leather jacket, that stopped below her bust. She slid it on and walked out, a confident aura surronding her with every sway of her still-forming hips.

A few more whistles came out as she walked downstairs, and she smirked widely, winking at the boys that had whistled at her entrance.

"Heyy~!" She called out.

"Ho!" Some of the kids shouted, causing a whole new round of laughter to burst from the students in the Common Room. She winked at her brother, sniggering.

A laugh escaped her throat at the horror stricken expression on her broothers face.

She rolled her eyes and waved over her shoulder, "Peace out, my whores!" She called over her shoulder as she exited, ignoring some of the indigniant shouts, and rejoicing in the laughs she gained.

As she walked downstairs, she ignored some of the teachers that glared at her, but she stopped as she saw the Slytherin Ice-King's gang.

Blaise Zabini.

She felt her heart skip a beat at the foreign god. His tanned skin, those deep, soulful eyes, that curly black hair, those firm muscles.

She shook her head firmly, trying to clear her head from those perverted thoughts.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she headed towards her Houses table, noticing that Draco and Akira were absent. So, Potter was still asleep.

The memories of the troll bombarded her, and she kept her face blank, not showing weakness.

That is, afterall, what she had been taught.

_**Flashback. **_

_Kori sat at the oaken table in her family's kitchen, her head in her hands as she stared blankly at the bastard who had ruined her childhood._

_His black hues that sparkled with some unknown love for anothers pain, that tousled brown hair, the pale skin, tall stature. Clean, crisp clothes._

_And she hated it all._

_She looked to side, trying to forget that she was here. She just needed to relax, breathe, and imagine something other than this place._

_Her father noticed_

_**Damn, **__she thought._

_He looked at her, and cocked an eyebrow at the defiant glint in his daughter's eyes._

_"Koriah." He stated._

_"Father." She replied emotionlessly._

_She noticed his eye twitching and she smirked slightly, "Koriah, it has come to my attention that you got into a fight at school."_

_"Yes," She replied bleakly._

_"And why?" He cocked an eyebrow._

_"A brat in my class decided that how I dressed was whorish so he thought he could use as such. I taught him wrong." She stated, cocking an eyebrow in return._

_Her father blinked, and sighed, shaking his head, "Koriah, why do..."_

_"I do it because it's how I'm able to express myself. If there's something wrong with that, just say it. However, if you think that I should allow myself to used as the school slut, go ahead and state your mind. Freedom of Speech and all that rot." _

_The sounding of a chair scraping against the floor echoed in the room as her father stood up. Unable to follow his movements, Kori only noticed where he was as he appeared around the table, infront of her, grasping the collar of her shirt, and pinned her to the wall, growling lowly, "Watch. Your. Tone."_

_Kori looked at him blankly, and cocked an eyebrow, "I apologize, then. Happy?"_

_The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in her ears as the bastard's hand slapped her. She knew it would bruise. She raised a hand to place it against the quickly swelling tissue. _

_"Watch your tone, girl." He growled at her._

_She nodded, keeping her face blank. _

_He dropped her and turned around, walking out of the room, as the sound of the front door opening and closing sounded, with a shout of, "I'm back!"_

_**Dear Lord, help me now.**_

_**Present.3.. Poor Kori T-T**_

The shaking of her body wouldn't stop and she tensed, the shaking slowly subsiding. She shook her head, trying to erase the terrible home life she had. _Sod my life!_

Gritting her teeth and stood up, ignoring the shocked looks she got from some of the other Ravenclaws, probably because she had only been there for a few minutes and hadn't eaten anything.

She walked out of the Great Hall, her hands in the backpockets of the cutoffs she wore. Damn her father, damn her father, damn her school, damn her childhood, damn just about everything in general! _Stop damning the world, Kori, _she mentally snickered.

Leaning against the wall of a corridor, she crossed her arms. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the wall. Thoughts ran rampand through her mind, never focusing on one thing for too long.

The sounds of shoes against stone awoke her from her reverie. Black obsidian orbs darted down, wondering who the **hell **would be in the corriders when Breakfest was still going on?

Pushing off the wall, she turned to see one Luna Lovegood. Her silvery white hair was cascading down her back. Her pupils were blown up, only a soft blue ring surronding the inky blackness.

Her best friend's hands roamed before they grasped her shoulders, squeezing tightly. The words that Luna spoke was **definitly **not spoken in Luna's voice,

_"Blood falls as glass shatters,_

_The Cursed Being rises,_

_The posion that echoes within her_

_Tries to escape, only to be forgotten_

_Pain that reigns is not reign at all,_

_Protector get up,_

_Or all shall fall._

_Glass shatters, blood falls,_

_Protector get up,_

_Before the Savior falls."_

Kori stood there in shock, as Luna's pupils slowly returned to normal. The dreamy girl blinked, and tilted her head, "Kori?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

"L..Luna, are you a Seer?" Kori stuttered.

Luna tensed.

And Kori knew.

_I'm screwed._

**Now you know a really really tiny bit about Kori. :I You'll learn more in like.. ehm.. maybe the.. idk. O-o. Hm. Probably either the 3rd book, or the 2nd. Still thinking. :D! I'll be updating one as soon as I get this chapter posted. So the moment you started reading, I was writing :D! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey3 xD! Yea. well. The moment I posted Chap15, I started writing this. To those whom read my Naruko, and Eragon stories, I shall update those aswell soon :D ^-^ I love you all. **

**Neo: GEO-**

**Geo(Me): WAIT! I gotta give them an important message!**

**Neo:-Facepalms.- Please hurry...**

**Geo:YES MA'AM! Here's the message, beautifuls ****;D,**

_**I'm changing the setting for reviewers. You have to be logged in. As much as I hate the thought of losing reviews, I'm sorry, but the reviews I got from one certain "Guest" really hit me hard. Mostly because I had that cat since I was two, and he was family. SO! Once more, I apologize.**_

**Neo: You done?**

**Geo: Yes. You can yell now! :D**

**Neo: Finally *Rolls eyes* On with my rant ^-^;... GEO! Stop getting off track!**

**Geo: O~O! Omg, so sorry. Sorry if I sound a bit childish, I'm hyper so..**

**Neo: Yes we know. Your intellegence is that of a 10 year old, and when your hyper is lowers to that of a 7 year old.**

**Geo: NEO! DON'T BE SO MEAN T-T!**

**Neo:-Sniggers.-**

**Geo: We love you!**

**Neo: I admit. I've gotten rather fond of you reviewers. And I may or may not repeat it. I only said it this time because of the high level of reviews that we got within only 15 chapters..**

**Geo: Your so cruel..;-;.**

**Neo:.. Fine. I'm rather fond of you all. I apologize if I sound cruel, and mean. But being around her,*Point to Geo*, can do alot to ones patience. I'm betting many of you may agree. Now... Geo..*Smiles sweetly*.. GO WRITE!**

**Geo: Yes mistress ;~; *Runs away, trying to dodge the whip Neo is trying to hit me with, whilst she cackles evilly.***

**Now on to the thing we say in every chapter, the very boring titles and yuck.**

**_  
****(Boring stuff time. I apologize. I know. It's annoyingxD! Your allowed to skip it though ;D! Anyway... xD)**

**Nice Dursley's, evil Dumblewhore, good Voldie**

**Tom: STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Me: SHUT UP RIDDLE! -Coughs.- Anyway. Good Voldie, bashing on the Weasleys, not the twins, I love them . Sexy little bastards... ANYWAY. Bashing on most of Gryffindor, except for some. Some bashing on the poor little Huffpuffs(Poor souls...). OH AND GOOD SLYTHERINS! WHOOP! Bein' the sexy evil bastards they are ;D! Female Potter! WHOOP~! Lol... xD! Oh and bashing on Hermione, bein' the bitchy little bookworm she is. Oh and the Order Of The Glowing Zombie **Fried Chicken**... Is exactly that. Stupid bastards. All of 'em are EVIL. They will be bashed upon. Except Snape, Sirius, Remus, anddddddd... Whoever the hell I choose xD!... Oh, and Bellatrix Lestrange. She may look(And be) insane, but hey. She was raised by the Blacks. The mother of Sirius is a bitch, we all know that. DUN BLAME BELLATRIX FOR BAD PARENTING!...BUT ANYWAY...*Dodges a rock* Fine fine, I'll shut up now.**

**Author: Geo And Neo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID SNAPE WOULDNT HAVE DIED! Dumblewhore woulda died more gruesomely... - Manipulative bastard! Dx. Anyway... Everything belongs to our lovely J.K Rowling. And the Brits. Gotta love the Brits. What with their accents...Erm. -Coughs.- Thats none of your buisness, though I'm betting many gays, and girls will agree. We all love the brits.(And I espically love gays more.3...)..ANYWAY! xD**

**Title: Amai Potter And The Sorcerers Stone...With a side of Angry Chickens.**

**Summary: Amai Potter. The girl who lived. Amai was young. So controllable... What would happen when Dumbledore's toy got a mind of her own? What if our wonderful little savior fell for the wrong guy? What if their savior wasn't who they thought... What if their savior turned to the **_**right**_** side. M for mature. Fem!Harry.**

"Speech/Talking/Normal."

_"Thoughts/Prophocy__**(Only Luna Lovegood can do a prophocy.)**__"_

_**"Pareseltongue."**_

**"Mind Speak."**

_"Flashback."_

* * *

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**Views From The Other Side.**_

Many people believe that the Garden of Heaven, was, well Heaven. Alas, sadly, they are wrong. The Garden of Heaven was were people whose lives were unfairly taken reside till their need in the living realm was ended.

It was a beautiful place, though there was always a tad bit of sadness. Afterall, the inhabitants had their lives ripped from them.

Roses, petunies, lilies, cherry blossoms, flowers and bushes and hedges and trees of all sorts. The sun shone brightly, beating down on the flora that glistened with dew. Soft clouds drifted across the bright blue sky. The sound of a creek rippled through the field, the noises from the surronding forests giving one an idea of how peaceful it was. The sounds of birds and squirrels, all the small adorable animals one could love.

A low groan was heard. In the middle of clearing, one would be able to sight a circle. A glistening foutain, carved from marble, designed like the the French cathadrals, only into a foutain. Blue flowers sat floating in the water, causing the water to ripple. On the second of four levels was a mirror-like oval shape that was incrusted into the marble. It's surface was rippling, like water would, only it seemed to have an etheral feeling to it.

The foutain was surronded by benches, made of wood. They were styled like the benches one would see in a park, though the metal for the rails was silver, incrusted with golden lining. The wood was white, showing the type of tree it was. Berch.

One of the benches was occupied by an platinum haired goddess. Sparkling blonde locks fell straight down the beautiful womans back. High, aristocratic cheekbones adorned the softly tanned face, including full, sinful ruby lips. Saphire hues shone brightly through long lashes, only adding to the goddess-like beauty. The woman wore a white dress that hugged her curves. It flowed down her long legs, the right side having a slit up the side, ending at the half-point of her theigh. The back was curved, and it stopped at the small of her back, showing the tanned skin that normally would have been covered. The straps that held up the dress had golden rings on them, holding the glimmering silken dress in place. Her feet were bare, only covered by white sandels.

She was a goddess, in every aspect of the term.

Of course, though, the beauty was slightly marred by the thunderously angry expression adorning the womans face.

The ruby lips were pulled into a snarl, and the saphire hues were narrowed.

"Damn you, Dumbledore! First you ruin my grandson's life, now you have to try and maniuplate an innocent little girls life as well!" She growled, her lip still curled, revealing the two rows of pure white teeth, though they were sharpened more than a normal persons would.

The woman stood aburptly, as she stormed forward, her hands grasping the thin marble of the foutain. Long, painist fingers, adorned with perfectly clean nails, nearly broke the marble's rim, as they clambed down tighter.

"Darling, please, calm yourself," The baritone voice rang through the clearing, as the murderous expression on the womans face slowly softened slightly.

A soft sigh escaped her throat as she turned to face her love.

The tousled black locks that framed his gorgeous face perfectly sparkled in the sunlight, and the stormy gray hues stood out against the deeply tanned skin of her lover. Tall, broad shoulders were hugged by a white dress shirt, which was untucked from black pants, which had a silver train hanging from the side. Black dress shoes shone brightly under the sun from underneathe the black pants he wore. His bronze biceps rippled as he moved to cross his arms. His strong, square jaw moved slightly, as a care-free, loving smile spread across his lips.

She smiled softly as she noticed the way his sparkling hues shone with amusement at her obviously failed attempt to manage her anger.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly, all joking attempts vanishing as his forehead creased, his lips curling into a frown.

The woman stopped slightly, looking down as she sighed. She heard the grass crunch as he approached, his musky scent that bombarded her senses emphasising the fact of his approach.

She felt the warmth of his body heat as the muscled arms circled her waist, turning her so she faced him. His left hand grasper her chin, and he tilted her head so she was forced to look at him.

"Myra. I'm serious. Tell me, what bothers you?" He asked her, the frown still obvious on his handsome face.

She sighed quietly, and she leaned her head against his broad chest, "It's Dumbledore. He is trying to ruin a innocent childs life again, and this time it's so much worse!" She cried, her eyes shining with tears.

Her lover sighed as he hugged her, closing his eyes. Dumbledore. The man who thinks himself above the world. The man who thinked just because he may be **slightly **above the average wizard's power level, he should be able to rule the world. _Bastard, _he thought dryly.

His love seemed to have a natural born hate for the old bastard. Not that he blamed her.

He hugged her tighter, closing his eyes as he breathed through his nose in a failed attempt to calm himself. Dumbledore always managed to find a way to upset Myra.

"Myra, please, I need a bit more detail," He uttered dryly, relishing in the soft giggle he recieved.

She let out a soft sniffle before she snuggled into his embrance even more, "He.. he wanted a poor, innocent little girl to be abused, so she would be easy to mold and maniuplate! He even thought about raping her! It's just..." Myra whimpered once more, closing her eyes tightly, "Demetri, he wants her to actually bare his heir! He's older than her own great-great grandparents! Demetri, Dumbledore has finally lost it!"

She was cut off as Demetri pressed his lips against hers, silencing her.

_I love you. Your strong enough for this. It doesn't matter. He's a maniuplative bastard, whose going to be taken down. I love you, Myra._

The message was unspoken, but she heard it loud and clear.

As they pulled away, Myra looked down, nodding slightly.

"I understand, Demetri. But, Amai, she's our..."

* * *

_**With Lily & Amai, in Amai's Dreamscape! :D!**_

_"So, this guy, Hiro, you say. He's an exercist?" Amai questioned her mother, her head tilted as she tried to process all the words that had been told to her in a short amount of time._

_"Yes. He may seem a bit.." Lily trailed off, frowning slightly, searching for the right term, "Uhm... He may seem a bit unhinged, but he is the best in his field," Lily smiled gently._

_Amai nodded, giggling, "But, just out of curiousity, is there anything else I might need to know?" Amai questioned once more._

_Lily sighed and moved so she could sit with her legs put off to the side, "Yes actually. Have you heard of the Goddess Myra?" Amai nodded, blinking. She had learned this in her lessons with Draco._

_The Goddess Myra was known to hold all the knowledge of everything Magical. Her lover was told to be a handsome man, whom was the most powerful of his time, before Merlin himself! _

_They were like soul mates, till a man killed Demetri, sending Myra in a rage. She had ripped the man to pieces, her magic lashing out, and it sent Myra's entire essence to the Soul Realm, where the souls of all powerful beings dwelled. Myra's soul had called out to her lover's, summoning him. They were said to still be in love, even after the insane amount of time that had passed. _

_It was also said that the Fountain Of Knowing resided there. The Foutain Of Knowing allowed the gods and goddesses to see their heirs, and the like, and everything that tried to harm them. It was a magical object that had many books written about it, yet it was all theory._

_"Well. You are, for a lack of better term, her only living heir. Along with her lover, Demetri. The Evans line was known for their unbelievable knowledge that revolved around the gods and goddesses. Though, of course, they only knew it because they, themselves were part God._

_Amai nodded slightly, feeling giddy at the knowledge. She was part __**God! **__This was __**sooo **__cool!_

_Lily Potter seemed to change, brining Amai's attention to her. Her normally tanned skin had paled slightly, and she looked tired. _

_"Amai," Her mother said, breaking through the young ravenette's thoughts, "I know you wish for me to stay longer, but I cannot. I'm sorry," Lily ran a hand over her daughter's face, her eyes shining with love that caused Amai's heart to skip a beat at the completeness of it, "I shall not be in touch with you any time soon. I have already depleted most of my energy.. But know this. Amai, my daughter, my legacy, my heir... I love you."_

_With those words, Lily Potter vanished from the Girl-Who-Lived's view._

* * *

_**In the Hospital Wing.**_

Madame Pomfrey scurried around Amai Potter's unconcious body.

The young First Year's magic had pulsed madly, and the mere force of it nearly knocked out the matron. The power such a young child had inside her nearly caused her to have a heart attack, but luckily, this wasn't the oddest thing she had ever seen.

As Poppy's warm hues looked at the young ravennette, she felt her heart tug, nearly breaking itself in two at the thought of what might of happened to cause this. The girl was so young, and having to face a fully grown moutain troll was just...!

With a sigh, Poppy shook her head, tyring to rid herself of the thoughts as she focused on casting the diagnostic spells.

Amai Potter had been out for about four weeks now, and Draco had been doing her homework for her, and reading the chapters they were assigned, and telling her about his day.

He truely missed her, and it broke her heart to see the young boy in such an emotional wreck. Really, she had seen many things, but she had never seen the absolute hopelessness that shone in his eyes every night when he left.

Draco Malfoy watched with worried silver eyes as she walked about, casting spells, and checking her diagnostics. His normally gelled back platinum hair hung to his shoulders loosely, and he seemed even paler then was turned to minutes, and the young girls power only seemed to grow.

At forty-five minutes exactly, a low groan caused all movement to cease. There was no way...

Her thoughts were broken as the bright emerald hues opened, blinking.

Amai Potter had awoken.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! You like? I did. It took me really long cuase like, my pc's charging cord was totally dead. So I had to wait FOREVER for a new one and I finally got it. I added ALOT to this so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**

**~Geo & Neo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hereby am no longer doing all the yuck with the summary and stuff. It takes up to much space. :I!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Snape would not have died, and Ron & Ginny would have been maniuplative bitches, and Dumbledore would be one as well. :D! The Dark Lord would be Harry's mate and yada yada! =3... Heehee. I love switching it up. . **

**Enjoy~!**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Awakening**_

The emerald hues blinked sluggishly, and Madame Pomfrey could only stare, her eyes wide.

It had been four weeks, and then she had just awoken? It didn't make any sense.. Well, this is Amai Potter, really. Taking on Moutain Trolls, and getting in trouble! Geeze...

The Malfoy heir rushed forward, looking at Amai, worry coloring his ice blue orbs, and as he spoke, worry laced his voice, "Amai? Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Are you tired?"

Amai smiled softly and giggled, her voice sounding gruff from misuse as she said, "I'm fine, Draco. Why am I in the hospital wing?"

Draco looked at her sadly, "Amai, you've been in a coma for four weeks."

Poppy watched as horror covered Amai's features. The young girl sat up like a lightning bolt, her dark curls spiralling around her, "My work!... I.. I might fail! Oh, Akira! And Luna! And Blaise! Oh my gosh, are they alright?!"

Draco chuckled, Amai was okay if she was chatting like this.

"Potter, are you alright? Are you hungry?" Poppy butted in, looking at the girl.

Amai turned to her and nodded, "I am a bit hungry. Maybe.. a treacle tart?" The helpful gleam in her eyes caused both inhabitants of the room to chuckle.

"Fine, fine," With that, the matron left to gather Amai the sweets, chuckling all the while.

Amai turned to Draco, blinking, "How is the girl?"

Draco smiled, "She's fine. She had a slight concussion, and her arm was nearly shattered, but she was okay. She had to get stitches, but she wasn't in any real danger. You know, head wounds bleed alot."

Amai relaxed, sighing, "Good..."

"Do you have a hero complex or something?" Draco questioned, sniggering at the young Slytherin, whose face had begun to redden.

Amai glared and whacked him, "Your so mean! Madame Pomfrey! Draco's abusing me!"

Poppy hurried back and nearly facepalmed at the two innocent-children, though they were anything but, children, "Your little devils, you insolent little..." Trailing off, Poppy huffed and turned back, walking back to her office.

The two burst into giggles, before Draco stopped and blinked, "Oh! I gotta go get Blaise and Akira, and the others! To let them know your awake!" With that, the Malfoy heir rushed off, leaving a dumbstruck Girl-Who-Lived.

A slight shuffling brought her attention to a corner. A man with sandy hair and he was...well, for a lack of better word, **hot. **The combat boots that adorned his feet were splattered with blood and mud. His black t-shirt hugged his muscles, and the cargo pants he wore hung loosely on hips.

A smirk covered his lips as he stared at the girl, "Potter, nice to meet you. Names Hiro, I know of your little, ah, 'predicament'."

Amai flushed and leaned against her pillow, "Your the one she told me about..." She murmured absently.

The man caught on immidiantly.

"Lily? Ah.. That explains so much. When you fainted from magical extertion, Lily's magic must have reached out to yours, and the little time **you **think you spent together was much longer in reality. It only happens in really rare cases, aren't you a bundle of surprises! Oh! I'm Hiro Takahashi, by the way," Hiro chuckled, rolling his eyes, as the ravennete's face began to brighten, "Anyway, once your all healed, I could hunt down the bugger that wants your head!" He said happily.

"Are you insane?" Amai asked suddenly, staring at him blankly.

Hiro smirked, raised an eyebrow, "Maybe."

Amai burst into giggles, "Your weird. I like you," She chirped happily, grinning wildly.

Hiro sniggered and sat by her bed, shaking his head, "Okay, let me go over this. While you were fighting the troll, your lack of magic must have made you suspectable to demons. Which did, in fact, actually happen so now you have a demon after your blood. You also may or may not be the future !"

At the last one, Amai whacked him with her pillow, "Hush, you! Your so weird!" She whined.

He sniggered, and at her glare, he attempted to look innocent.

"Your rude," She said.

"Your weird," He retorted.

"Your insane."

"Your a trouble maker."

"Your a stralker!"

"I resent that! It's only on weekends!"

Amai burst out into giggles at his sudden outburst, before the sound of a door slamming open stopped her.

"Amai!" The voice of Akira shouted, as he all but tackled her, snuggling into her, "Your my pillow now."

His dark locks brushed against her nose and she giggled, as he moved so he could lay on the bed with her. When she looked up, she saw Draco had brought Luna, Akira, Blaise, and even

Amai rolled her eyes, before she gestured to the man beside her, "Guys this is Hiro, he's going to help me with my little 'problem'."

The others had arrived when she started her statement, and only Akira glared at him, "Hurt her and I'll..."

"Akira!" Amai shouted, glaring at him.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Ugh!" They scream at the same time.

Hiro was sniggering at this point, "You guys are funny."

"We try," Amai and Akira stated at the same time, smirking.

Hiro rolled his eyes, and he looked at Draco who was glaring, "Yea, yea. I know. Mess up and you'll have my testacles," He smirked.

"Good," Draco huffed, before he sat in a chair near the ravennete.

Poppy came bustling back in, the six children having begun to chat, a plate of treacle tarts in her hands. She put the tarts in Amai's lap, sighing, "Any loud noise and you all are out, understood?"

"Understood!" All of them but Amai said, before low sniggers broke out between them.

Poppy threw her hands in there, before she walked away, muttering about 'idiotic children with no respect for authority.'

They all grinned as she wandered off, muttering still. They giggled.

Luna smiled dreamily at Amai, "Thank you for helping Koriah. She's my friend, I wouldn't want to lose her."

Amai nodded, smiling at the dreamy, air-headed girl, "It's no problem, Luna."

Luna smiled once more, once aquiring the a dreamy air.

Blaise chuckled and smiled at Luna, before he adorned a shocked expression as the hospital wings doors slammed open, followed quickly by a shriek of, "Amai! Draco!"

Amai's eyes widened as she looked at Draco, whom shrugged in response.

The sound of rustling robes were heard, and the curtains that surronded the group were ripped open, revealing a red-eyed Nacrissa. Her eyes were puffy from tears, her cheeks red, and her eyes also red. Her hair was placed into a messy knot ontop her head, and her golden robes seemed tousled.

"Cissy!" Amai smiled. Nacrissa let out a low sob as she all but tackled the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Never scare me like that again, you hear me!" Nacrissa demanded as she glared through her tears at the small ravenette, "You scared me to death! I thought you were dead! What were you thinking taking on a fully grown Moutain Troll?! You could have _died_!" By now, Nacrissa looked ready to burst into sobs.

Amai nodded silently, blinking, "I'm sorry, Cissy, I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to?!" Nacrissa growled out, glaring.

"Nacrissa," Lucius began behind her, his tone cautious. His hair seemed to have gained some gray, which amused Amai greatly, till she remebered why he probably had gray hairs.

"Shush, Lucius!" Nacrissa snapped at her husband, glaring furiously. She stood, and growled low in her throat, her lips curled into a snarl, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go rant to a certain Bumblebee!"

Amai giggled at the nickname for Dumbledore, though she quickly shut up at the glare Nacrissa sent her, as she stormed out of the room.

Lucius sighed, running a hand through his hair, "She'll be the death of me," he sighed, before he briskly followed her.

"Draco!" Amai huffed, glaring at the sheepish looking blonde, "Why'd you tell them?!"

Draco shrugged, sighing, "Their my parents, Amai, and their pretty bloody close to being your own, so don't whine about it. They had a right to know about this, you know."

Amai huffed once more, a small pout growing on her face.

Akira sniggered, and pinched her cheeks, cooing out teasingly, "Aw, wittle Ami is pwouting!"

Amai whacked him, glaring.

"Meanie!"

**Sorry it took me so long. WARNING! I wont be on from December 21st to March 15th, but I'll be typing up chapters to update when I'm back. My mom is going to Barhain during that time, and well, my aunt doesnt have any rudy internet_".. Anyway, review!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note to you all: NEVER LOOK SOMEONE IN THE EYE WHILE EATING A BANANA! (Made that mistake myself, once. Horrid experience, really...)**

**ON WITH YOUR ENJOYMENT(AND HOPEFULLY REVIEWS)**

**Also: I shall help you find the compass, as long as you do strange things to my dog, named Tim.**

**(Lol. From Bloopers of the Caribbean. LOLOLOLOL! GO JOHNNEY DEPP! I LOVE YOU!-Screams.-.. I'm good now. c:)**

**Also, I have skipped the whole Cerberus crap. TO hard to do. NOT TO MENTION.. It gives you more annoyance at me! Wait.. that's a bad thing... oh well-Shrugs.-**

**I'll be giving ya'll a note at the end of the chapter over a new idea I have. I hope ya'll like it, cause it all depends on the postive reviews I get on the new story3!**

**Oh.**

**Dear Guest, **

**If you do not enjoy my writing, FUCK OFF! Atleast some people have the balls to leave their name if they do not like it. WHy do you keep reading if you hate it, hmm? I'm betting your a weak, spineless ****nerd ****with no friend and in serious need of a good lap. Now, GET OFF MY REVIEWS AND GET A DAMN LIFE!**

**Neo:Harsh...**

**Geo: c: I love you all.**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**A**_mai giggled as she watched Draco and Akira argued over what to make Amai eat.

Draco was all for fruits and veggies(_Ew!_), whilst Akira wanted to load her up on meat and snacks(_Yum!_ Though terrible brotherly skills, really).

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes of arguing, Blaise butted in.

"How about this; She has both. A bit of fruit and vegetables, and some meat and sugary delights."

Akira and Draco stared at eachother before nodding slowly, in agreement.

"Alright." They both agreed.

With a low giggle, Amai held out her plate, allowing the two to load up on food for her. She rolled her eyes at the assortment.

Akira had given her candied yams, along with some chicken legs, whilst Draco had given her apple slices, corn, and a bananna.

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her spoon, scooping up some corn and plopping it into her mouth with a soft '_pop_'.

She giggled, chewing as she watched the two go back to bickering. She smiled slightly as she watched her older-brother and make-shift friend/whatever

She rolled her eyes once more, using her fork to pick up a bit of chicken. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Sev (As she had benamed him, much to his annoyance!) limp into the hall. She gulped. She knew where he had gotten that injury.

The Cerberus, no doubt about it.

"Amai, what do you think of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match coming up?" Draco suddenly interjected. She blinked, nodding slowly.

"I think it'll be interesting. The twins seem interesting, their pracitcly a pair of bludgers themselves!" She laughed. "It'll be fun to watch them play."

"I mean on _our _side, Amai," Draco drawled in amusement, causing the smaller girl to flush bright brightly.

"Oh."

Draco laughed as he shot a smile at the girl.

Her heart skipped a beat at that smile. She gulped.

What was wrong with her?

_**Later On... 3! With our beloved little Ravenette ;D  
**__Amai stared at the person in the mirror before her._

_She didn't know this woman._

_Curled chocolate locks and bright crystal orbs that contrasted with snow-white skin. Lips as red as blood that were full and firm, and a small, button nose with a small amount of freckles dusting over them. She was skinny and tall, though her bright orbs held a haunted quality. She had barely noticable purple bags under her eyes, and her once fat-induced cherubic cheeks were gone now, skinnier and lean. She was beautiful, no doubt. Etheral, even. Thin and tall, with small shoulders and a full curvious body._

_This wasn't her. Who was it? _

_"Amai." The soft voice pelted her ears. _

_She turned sharply, eyes wide. The woman in the mirror was standing infront of her!_

_"W-what..." She stutted out._

_The woman placed a thin hand over her cheek as she sighed heavily, a small smile on her face, "Amai, you must fight the old man's wishes. Do not fall for his tricks. Promise me this. Please, will happen and I __**need **__to know you'll be __**safe**__. "_

_"Why? Who are you? Why? What is going to happen?" She demanded._

_"I cannot tell you, Amai..." The woman's voice was laced with sadness, "Please understand! I wish to tell you, but if I did you would attempt to change fate!"_

_"But if your warning me, then you must know what's going to happen! If it's that bad, shouldn't I try to change it?" Amai demanded, her voice hitched._

_"Because it will make matters worse! Child, please!" The woman pleaded, her eyes torn up and haunted._

_Amai gulped, "I... I promise. I will."_

_The woman relaxed, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips, "Good... Good."_

_The woman smiled, placing a hand on Amai's hair and petting, "Stay well, child."_

_With that, Amai's view of the woman vanished, and she spiralled into darkness._

Amai sat up, her breath coming in ragged pants as her small fingers played with the skin of her lightning-bolt scar. She gulped, a small wince on her features as she rubbed the burning skin.

That dream.

It wasn't like the rest, no doubt about that much, despite it all.

What was up with this?

_**End Chap.**_

**TO THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The unveiling of my newest idea(Which has two chaps already done3)**

**Summary: **Snow White. Daughter of the Queen's late husband. She was beautiful, kind, and naive. True, her naivty got her in trouble many a time, but she had always seemed to misunderstand, the owlish blink the person angered with her would see could melt their heart. She was innocent. She was naive. She was the one person who could take down the evil King, the one who had taken over only a year after her father had died, marrying her Step-Mother.. The new King knew this, but he didn't want anything to happen. It was _his _kingdom, after all! But he didn't understand. There was one thing Snow White had that the King did not. _Love. _

_**Extra Info That You Dearly & Sorely Need To Read If You Wish To Get This Story!: **_Harry is a girl in this story, named Snow White (**lol, see how I do this;3?) **and he **(She?) **is the daughter of King Godric Gryffindor, one of the kings of the four great kingdoms of the Hogwarts Providence. He married the Queen of the Ravenclaw Kingdom, Rowena Ravenclaw in order to form a pact of peace between them. Their friends, King Salazar Slytherin of the Slytherin , and Queen Helga Hufflepuff of the Hufflepuff Kingdom, along with many of the commoners of each of their Kingdoms. The wedding was peaceful and quiant, and it went off without a hitch. A year after getting married, Rowena announced she was pregnant, which promptly resulted in Godric fainting. After nine months of pain (On both parties part), on December 24th, Christmas Day, _Snow-White Lilith Gryffindor-Ravenclaw _**(Quite a mouthful there, geeze!) **was born, and sadly, Rowena died in childbirth. A year after mourning, Godric met a woman named Megami **(Which means Goddess, lol! It's japanese, just lettin' ya know...)**. She helped Godric heal, and Snow quickly became attached to the woman, and so, after a nine months of knowing the woman, Godric proposed, claiming she was the only one who could have healed his heart and it was now hers to give. She had responded by saying: "_Your heart is not mine to claim, it is for you to give._" A few months after the momentus occasion, the two had gotten married, and Megami had become a surgate mother of sorts to Snow White. Sadly, when Snow White turned twelve, her father died from disease, leaving Megami to care for Snow, while trying to take care of the kingdom. Megami married Vernon Dursley, a rich Duke who could help her and her kingdom. He was a terrible, terrible man, but Megami knew she didn't have a choice in the matter, so she forced down her disgust and married him.

Tell me what ya think! ;D!

R & R!

~Geo and Neo


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**First Kisses**_

A low yawn erupted from Amai's red lips, raising pale hands to rub away the sleep that rested within her emerald orbs.

_Sleepy… _

She contemplated going back to sleep, but…

"You awake?" The rough voice broke through her thoughts. She turned sharply, letting out a low sigh of relief when she only saw Hiro.

"Jumpy, ain't ya?" He grinned.

She pouted slightly as she moved to sit up, "So what're you doing here, Hiro?"

"Well, Madame Pum-muffins has decided it's about damn time I could take out that little thing that wants to eat your insides!" He said cheerfully, gaining a weird look from Amai.

He grinned broadly in response, sniggering.

"Well! I suppose we should get started, no?" He snickered.

She flushed and pouted slightly, "Yes, I guess."

"Lay back and relax my young padawan."

"You're annoying."

"You know it."

"Ugh! Ow! What was that for?" Amai demanded as he pricked her finger.

"Sorry. Necessary." He grinned, before his face turned serious, "Lay back and relax."

She nodded slowly, fear evident in her emerald eyes, she was closing her eyes as she did so. Her vision blacked out, and she knew it was starting by the Latin that fell from his lips.

_***In Amai's Mind***_

_The mad cackle broke through her consciousness like hot ice. It sent shivers down her spine, the mix of hot and cold causing her to whimper. The pain went through her like mad, the hairs on the back of her neck standing_

"_Little Angel~" The sing-song voice scared her. It was silky and soft. So soft. A man appeared before her._

_The man had silky black hair. His crimson eyes gleamed with malicious intent. His pale skin was clear and unblemished. His slender and toned form was draped in black dress-slacks and a silver button up. He wore a black vest over it as well. His pale mouth curled into a feral grin, spikey teeth glinting._

_This wasn't a human._

_**Monster.**_

_She gulped._

"_Aw, Wittle Angel is scwared!" The monster cooed at her, running a cold finger down her cheek. She flinched away._

"_W-..who are you?" She whimpered out, emerald orbs wide._

"_Kira, madam!" He said with an overly-flourished bow. He straightened and ran a finger down her cheek, "So… pretty. I wonder… How good you'd taste?" He licked his lips and Amai gulped._

_She didn't like this man. Not at all. He was scary. _

"_Don't touch me!" The weak whimper escaped her lips, which she was hoping to have come out strong and hard, alas it didn't._

"_Aw…" The demon cooed, a feral grin stretching his pale lips._

_He leaned down, shadows curled around her legs. She whimpered quietly, eyes wide. _

_He was too close._

_Kira leaned forward and…_

***End Chapie.***

**CRAP! I realize this is so unbearably short but I owed ya'll. SOO SORRY! Working on my other stories as we… type?O.o. ANYWAY! CLIFFIE!-Evil cackle.-**

**R & R!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Nightmarish Appearances**_

_Cold lips ascended upon her own. Her eyes glazed as fear erupted in the pit of her stomach. Chills ran down her spine as fear settled in her veins. _

_Her mind screamed for her to push him away, but her limps wouldn't move. Shock was over-riding her system._

_He had __**kissed **__her. _

_No, no, no! This kiss wasn't for this monster! It was…_

_Whose was it?_

_Blaise? No._

_Akira? No way!_

…_Draco? _

_Yes. It was Draco's. Draco's, not this monster's. _

_His teeth nibbled on the bottom of her bottom lip. She pushed away, her sense coming back like wild fire, "No!"_

_He laughed, the sound silky soft._

"_So… tasty," He purred, as he moved toward her. She shifted backwards, fear blossoming in the emerald orbs. He licked his lips at the sight._

_He loved Fear. Fear, fear, fear~!_

_He may be insane, true, but he had good taste, no doubt about that!_

… _Yes, he was most certainly insane._

_He heard her gulp and grinned maliciously. _

_Ah, the smell of a little girl's fear was… just so intoxicating._

_Yes, he was insane._

"_S-stay away," She faltered in her speech, fear seeping in through her voice._

_He chuckled, as he raised a cold hand to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger._

"_So pretty…" The words came out as a purr._

_Wind spiraled around her, and she noticed someone. _

_It was the woman! From the mirror! The Mirror of Erised! How on earth…_

_The woman's pitch black locks were pulled into a ponytail, and on her hip was a knife. She wore leather pants and a simple black tank-top, with leather, sleeve-less half-jacket ontop. _

"_Demon." She stated coldly. It was so different from the warm tone she had taken with Amai._

_The demon whimpered quietly as he released Amai as if he had been electrocuted._

"_Y…you... Why…" Something seemed to have clicked as Kira's eyes shifted to Amai, before widening. He backed up, fear evident._

"_She's your-" _

_The statement was cut off by a spiral of black shadows. _

_The woman stood beside the demon, knife pressed against his throat. Glee shone in her eyes as she pressed it into his skin._

"_Die."_

_Amai heard the blood splatter before she heard the low __**thud **__off Kira's head on the ground._

_***Somewhere in the future(?)***_

Emerald eyes opened as the young woman sat up. Raising a pale hand to cover her mouth, a delicate yawn bursting from her throat.

"Riana, are you awake?" The soft, lyrical voice caused the woman to look to where it came from.

The sight of the blood-red hair caused her to relax somewhat as a chilly smile settled over the beautiful woman's lips.

"Obviously," The sarcastic drawl caused the blood red haired woman to laugh.

"If your being sarcastic, your fine."

"Kim. What happened?"

Kim stopped, her shadowy eyes widening slightly at the question.

"Y… you collapsed. The _Prophet _thinks you collapsed because your finally losing your power.

Riana's eyes narrowed as she ran an elegant hand through her obsidian locks. Shifting on the bed, and standing. The white sheets pooled at her feet.

No noise was heard as Riana approached the closet, a frown pulling the corners of her crimson lips down, "That's nowhere near close to what really happened."

"Riana, would you like me to tell the others you've awakened?"

"Yes, if you please."

A grin and a "Sure" later, Kim had exited the room.

Pulling on her favorite black sweats and a crimson top after she put on her underwear, Riana looked to the door, before pulling the head-band from her wrist and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

The sounds of feet running up the stairs reached her ears as she turned and walked to the bed, sitting on it.

Her siblings burst through the door and Riana grinned at them, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face at their shocked faces.

"Miss me?"

_**&End chapter&**_

**Short? Yes.**

**Important? Damn straight.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**

**More reviews=more chapters.**

**R & R! **

**PS: Read my new story, **_My Heart Isn't Yours to Claim, It's Mine to Give_**. It's a Snow-White themed story and I love it! :D! Hope you love it too, and if you do, review! If you don't, review!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is a bit confusing, I'll admit. I barely understood a thing I typed, until I re-read it…. And I also re-read chapter 20, as well, so that might've had something to do with it… Anyway! –Rubs back of head, sheepishly.- I realize this may be a bit late, but I'm grounded. For, like, the entire time I'm here in Kentucky, so! If I do get this out, then you should realize it's a miracle. Same goes for the rest of my stories.**

**PS: I REMIND YOU OF THE NEW STORY: **_My Heart Isn't Yours to Claim, It's Mine to Give_** has a lot of viewers, but not many REVIEWERS! Same goes for **_The Damned and the Blessed_**. READ THEM! PLEASE! This is by far, probably, my **_**most successful**_** story. So, tell me what you think for the other ones. I want to know if I should continue them.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting now. Wait…**

**P.S.S: This chapter, I forgot to mention, takes place in… wait for it… **_the future_**! O.O! It's amazing, ain't it? I'm so creative… That was sarcasm, by the way.**

_**Amai Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Fast-forward to Darkness**_

_**B**_lack robes swayed as long legs strode through the dark marble of the Ministry of Magic. People stumbled and shuffled to get out of the way. Low whispers of shock and curiosity rang throughout the underground building.

Curled obsidian locks were pulled into a ponytail, tumbling down the back of their owner. Leather adorned the woman's curvy figure, accenting her long, toned body. A black, sleeveless robe swirled around her, her knee-length, lace-up boots making little sound.

The message was clear in the confident, purposeful stride the woman had as she walked toward the Atrium, the many windowed offices silent, an unnatural occurrence. People pressed in, trying to catch a glimpse of the most powerful and dangerous, woman in the Wizarding World.

Riana Mirana Malfoy, wife to Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, and the many other titles she bore were too many for many to even name.

But one _little _secret had managed to sneak out. That one secret was the talk of the Wizarding World, not the fact that she had collapsed, but it was who Riana _really _was.

Amai Lilith Potter.

The shy, giggly, naïve, troublesome, jokester was really the woman who had conquered against all odds, taken down every enemy.

The woman stopped at the fountain, looking up at the marble statuette. It was a statue, which was obvious, but it was also a fountain. The clear, sparkling water was littered with money (Wizarding money, mind you.). The statue itself bore many different races. Both a witch and a wizard. A centaur. And, which twisted Riana's heart the most, a small, little house-elf.

It reminded her of Dobby, truthfully.

A crooked smirk pulled the corners of her ruby lips as she stepped onto the rim of the marble fountain. She turned sharply, cloak billowing. She looked into the many eyes of the shocked watchers.

"Well!" The seductive voice drifted through the Ministry, amusement clear, "I hear you all know who I really am. I am, truthfully, absolutely _appalled _it took you so long! Not to mention, you actually had to read it from the _Prophet_! And, as you can see, I am here personally to say: Yes. I am Amai Lilith Potter. _But _with that, I am also Riana Mirana Malfoy. So, that means I can still kick your arse if you get any sick ideas."

With that, she hopped off.

A sharp crack resonated through the marble halls. A deafening silence followed.

_***Tomorrow… Or Later… or whatever you want to call it! XD!***_

"Amai, are you sure that was wise?" Draco fretted, his silvery blue eyes worried.

Riana… No, she was Amai now.

Amai smiled softly at her husband, raising up a hand to run it through his blonde locks, pushing it from his handsome face, "Love, it may not have been wise, but I needed to do that. I've been trying to hide what happened to the Wizarding World's _precious Girl-Who-Lived_," She sneered out the words like it was a foul curse, "for far too long. I needed to come out, or else I fear I might have gone crazy."

Draco sighed, looking up at her wearily, "Alright. I understand your reasoning, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it, you know."

Amai let out a soft laugh, smiling at him, "Love you."

"Love you too," Draco sighed out, his worry vanishing at the sight of his love's smile.

Raising a tanned hand to run it down her cheek, he met her emerald eyes, "Amai… I wonder why," He whispered quietly, his brows furrowing slightly in what Amai knew as thought.

"Wonder why what?" Amai questioned, tilting her head into his hand.

"Why we were chosen." He said quietly.

"Were… we were chosen because, I guess, we had wrongs done to us in our life. My mother was murdered and my true father turned out to be a person most of the world thought to be a murderer. Kori's parents physically and mentally abused her till she ran away, living with your parents. Akira's father raped him when he was fourteen, for crying out loud! Blaise's mother abandoned him on the streets, and he got caught up in drugs, till we forced him clean. Luna's father turned her into Dumbledore because she was a Seer, and we just barely saved her from being raped..." Amai trailed off, voice quiet.

"What about me?" Draco pressed.

"You… You, my dear man, met me," Amai grinned as she leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes at his erratic wife, smirking.

"Mental," He murmured before he pressed his lips to hers.

_***End chapter***_

**I told you it was in the future. This won't be in any future stories, so that's why I put it in here! XD! Hope you liked it!**

**If you liked this story, please do the following:**

**-Read**

**-Follow**

**-Favorite**

**-REVIEW!**

**If you **_didn't _**like this story, please do the following:**

**-GET!**

**-A!**

**-LIFE!**

**-And review, anyway, to tell me why you didn't.**

**SO IN SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Your favorite, most treasured, erratic, friendly neighborhood author,**

**Geo and Neo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Amai Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone_**

**_Chapter 22_**

Amai frowned as her quill scratched at her parchment. Her tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth, and her thin brows were scrunched in thought.

God! Homework was annoying!

"Drake!" She yelled.

Draco looked up from his book, his silver orbs questioning. An amused smile played at his lips, and he spoke quietly, "Yes, Amai?"

"Help," She whined. Her head made contact with the floor.

"Ow."

Pansy giggled, and Akira sniggered in amusement.

"What do you need help with?" Draco asked, his voice choked up around the laughter he was trying to keep in.

"Potions," Amai said, her voice muffled by the fluffy black carpet under her face.

Draco laughed as she moved to sit next to her. Ana sat back up as he began to talk about the assignment, explaining what Snape looked for.

She nodded, her quill scratching away as wrote his words down, a small smile curling her lips as he told her what to write.

Blaise smiled softly as he watched, his eyes twinkling happily as he looked the two over.

He better be the best man, dammit!

**_~Later On, At Hogwarts School... DINNER!~_**

It was dinner at Hogwarts Castle, and the chatter was deafening. The food was delicious as usual, and the laughter was contagious.

The tension was obvious, however between the Lions and the Snakes. You could see the occasional glares the two tables through at each other.

A certain redhead was particularly angered. His blue eyes were narrowed, and his face an ugly shade of puce. His fork was slowly bending as he clenched his hand.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, her small hand darting out to save the poor utensil.

"What?" Ronald Billius Weasley snapped in return.

Hermione seemed hurt at his snap, but she quickly shielded it. "Please... Calm down..." She said softly.

Ron looked away, snarling," How can I? Those snakes are tainting our Savior!"

Hermione threw a glance at the table.

The petite Savior seemed happy. Her cherubic features were flushed from the laughter she was obviously doubling over from, and a broad grin was pulling her lips.

"She seems fine to me," Hermione pointed out.

Ron turned on her, glaring murderously, "How can you say that? Those Snakes are obviously using some sort of potion on her!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exaggeration as she turned her attention to her food.

Ron was always like this, since the Bathroom incident. It was maddening! Not to mention annoying!

She huffed slightly and took a bite of her mashed potatoes, shaking her head sadly. The boy was going to go insane if he kept thinking about it!


End file.
